Things I almost remember
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Delia is just a girl, with no memories of her past. She was found by King Beast and Queen Belle. But due to amnesia she have, she cannot remember who she is, where she come from, or why she has strange memories she can't understand. Little did she know, she's actually the last surviving daughter of the Tsar Dimitri and Tsaritsa Anastasia Romanov. JayxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to "Things I almost remember". This chapter take place before descendants first. This chapter is base on the 1997 fox movie Anastasia and later the next chapter, we'll see Delilah who grown into a adult. I cast who will play who. I cast some from the Anastasia broadway and movie as while of the costume design from Anastasia broadway.**

 **Young Delilah(play by Nicole Scimeca)**

 **17 year old Delilah(play by Emilia McCarthy)**

 **Anastasia(play by Christy Altomare)**

 **Dimitri(play by Derek Klena)**

 **Dowager Empress Maria( play by Angela Lansbury)**

 **Rasputin(play by Christopher Lloyd)**

 **Rasputin the second/Ralph (play by Aedin Mincks)**

 **Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

 _The story opens with a tiny music box, playing a soothing melody inside a single room. The music box itself, though tiny in appearance, shows two figures dancing hand-in-hand (A man and a woman, the former the Tsar) along a single picture of a swan at the back. As the song ends, the golden music box with a hint of green on top slowly closes and is lifted inside a small purse by a woman. Dressed in full evening clothes, she was the Empress Marie, who steps inside the carriage as the footman signals the Cossack horses to race through the streets as if making way for a rather important engagement_

 _"There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties."_

 _The carriage itself rides through the streets till it reaches a palace far grand than any during it's time, the palace of the Tsar. The palace is lit up with opulently dressed partygoers streaming inside, a few bow as Marie's carriage pulls up towards the steps leading into the castle._

 _"The year was 2010 and my granddaughter, Anastasia Romanov, was the Queen of Imperial Russia."_

 _The Dowager Empress Maria, arrived to the royal palace of the Romanov-family to attend her great granddaughter 10th birthday celebration. She had been driven there by her personal chauffeur in an expensive short limo interior automobile, the latest model._

 _The interior of the palace was filled by the highest of the highest of Russia aristocracy, laughing and dancing to majestic tunes as the imperial family, consisting of czar himself, Dimitri, his beautiful wife tsaritsa Anastasia and an impressive amount of the heirs of the throne, Princess Delilah Dmitrievna Romanova, a joyfully and full of fun girl._

 _As Dowager Empress Maria arrived, she eagerly looked around for someone. Someone very special to her. She didn't have to look around for long before the voice a young girl happily cried out._

 _"Great Grandma!"_

 _A Dowager Empress Maria looked toward the dance-floor, and saw a small girl with chocolate eyes, fair skin, light freckles, long white opera gloves, a golden t-strap pumps with golden bow on the bottom, light brown hair with blue ribbon on the bottom of her four inch crown that match the color of her dress and dressed in a shades of pale pink and lavender dress. The 10-year old girl rushed over to her great grandmother and hugged her._

 _"We were celebrating Delilah 10th birthday, and that night, no star brighter than our sweet Delilah, my youngest great granddaughter."_

 _As the two made their way to the numerous reserved seats of the royal family, Delilah gave her great grandmother a drawing that she had made all by herself. Dowager Empress Maria giggled as she inspected the drawing. It depicted a pig piggyback-riding a horse, whom happened to greatly resemble the Romanov-family's head-chef and one of Delilah's private tutors respectively._

 _"She begged and begged me to come, so I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation easier for both of us."_

 _As she seated herself, Maria took out a jeweled box with green and golden inlays and handed it to her great granddaughter. Delilah's eyes widened as she looked closer at the beautiful gift, which was small enough to fit in the palm of her grandmothers hand._

 _"For me?" She asked. "Is it a jewelry box?"_

 _As she looked at the box, Maria pull out a key in her pocket, "Look." Maria said, as she winded the box up with a key connected to a silver chain necklace. Music began to play as the top of the box opened, and two miniature-figure (that resembled Anastasia's parents) arose from the interior, locked in dance and twirled around in a circle. Delilah gasped as she recognized the musical melody that came from the box._

 _"It plays our lullaby!"_

 _Maria nodded and smiled sweetly._

 _"Yes indeed, it's a same music box that your mother have when she was your age, I decided to give it you, you can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing." The dreamy tune from the box continued to play, as if accompanying the two dancing miniatures. That was when Maria and her great granddaughter began to sing._

 _On the wind._

 _'Cross the sea._

 _Hear the song to remember._

 _Soon you'll be home with me._

 _Once Upon of December._

 _Maria then took of the necklace with the key and gave it to Delilah as well. She then pointed a finger at the key._

 _"Read what it says."_

 _Delilah looked closely at the key on the chain-necklace, and she quickly noticed an inscription written on it._

 _"Together... in Auradon?" She looked up at her grandmother, gasped in joy and hugged her again. "Really?! Oh Great Grandma!" Maria returned the hug and laughed lovingly._

 _All of a sudden, a startled gasp from the crowd draws their attention and the room falls silent. The crowd parts before a dark figure, followed by two hooded figures who silently follow him. A bat swoops down, landing upon the lead figure's shoulder, who is revealed to be Rasputin, everyone was in shock that they thought that he was gone for good but he's still alive that nobody know how could he still alive. He stalk through the crowd, as people fall back in both fear and surprise, Rasputin rushing a champagne glass underfoot._

 _"But we would never be together in Auradon, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Rasputin. He was a fraud; power-mad and dangerous. We thought he was fully gone, but we're wrong."_

 _Dimitri arose from his throne, walked down to face the man that almost kill his wife and shot him an angry look._

 _"You! How dare you return to the palace?"_

 _Rasputin eyes widened in surprise. He lowered his hood, giving everyone a good look at him, and tried to talk to the Dimitri with a sweet voice._

 _"Why Dimitri, is that any way to talk to your confidant?"_

 _At this, Dimitri snorted contemptibly._

 _"Confidant? You are nothing but you almost kill my wife. Now get out!"_

 _Dimitri pointed towards the door. The royal guards had started to make their move, and surrounded him._

 _Rasputin on the other hand glared up at Dimitri and put his hand underneath his robe, seemingly grabbing something that hanged across his chest._

 _"You think you can banish me so easily? You have no idea what powers I bear with me…!"_

 _He eyed Romanov family, from his scared wife Anastasia, to his nervous-looking mass of offspring, and finally to his Grandmother-in-law, who was holding a trembling Delilah in her arms._

 _"Your cheap conjuring doesn't scare me." Dimitri announced loudly. "Now I won't say it again, get out, or get yourself thrown out!"_

 _The royal guard moved closer, but Rasputin raised a hand, which seemed to calm them. He lowered his arm, and gave the czar one last, spiteful look._

 _"I will go. But I swear Dimitri… You think you can banish the Great Rasputin? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse. The same curse I cast to previously Romanov family." He said as several gasps escapes from all those bearing witnesses to Rasputin's threat towards their proud Tsar and his family_

 _"… Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE ROMANOV LINE FOREVER!"_

 _While walking outside, Rasputin pulled something out form the insides of his robe. It was a sphere connected by a chain around her neck, composed of glass and metal with sinister depictions of demons, devils and skulls carved into its design, and crowned with a large goat-head on top with it's mouth open. Within the transparent glass of the sphere, a supernatural green glow shifted and pulsated._

 _Unknown to almost everyone, Rasputin had sold his soul to gain the power of the dark forces. Now consumed by his hatred for the Romanov family, he would strike a new deal that would give hin the means to destroy them._

 _"The dark force have given him a son, he name him Rasputin the II."_

 _"Go." Rasputin cooed to the evil relic. "Fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the Czar and his family, once and for all."_

 _As he whispered these words, puffs of green and smoke-like essence crawled out of the mouth of the goat-head, taking the shapes bat-like demons that flew off in the night, eager to please their mistress._

 _"From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives... Forever."_

 _Barely a week later, on a stormy winter's night, a large mob of angry citizens and uniformed soldiers broke down the palace gates. They stormed into the palace, firing rifles and tearing down everything in sight._

 _The servants and the Romanov family, ran in fear towards nearest exit. Leading them was Dimitri, who held a sword in his hand that was usually used for ceremonial gatherings and had probably never seen any actual use._

 _"Hurry everyone!" He cried out and looked back, making sure that as many as possible would make it out before the intruders caught up with them. Given that everyone, chief, servants, maids, and other are so large, he could hardly see his youngest daughter Delilah or his grandmother in law through the rushing crowd. Because of that, he was in no position to stop Delilah as she suddenly made a turn and rushed back to her bedroom, with her panicked great grandmother following her._

 _"My music box!"_

 _"DELILAH!" She cried out. "Come back! COME BACK!"_

 _Delilah didn't hear her though, and rushed inside her room to retrieve what she had forgotten. She grabbed it from the table next to her bed, just as Maria came into her room. As she did, screams of terror along with thunderous rifle shots could be heard behind her. Maria looked around, her face stricken with fright and grief, shut the door behind her and ran over to Delilah._

 _The two held each other closely as they realized that they were cornered with not means of getting out._

 _That was until a little a boy who was at approximately the same age as Delilah, suddenly appeared from a secret passageway in the bedroom wall._

 _"Please, hurry!" The little boy whispered. "Come this way. You can get out through servant quarters!"_

 _Maria immediately grabbed Delilah hand and pulled her towards the doorway. In the process Delilah dropped her beloved music-box on the floor._

 _"Hurry, Delilah!"_

 _Delilah looked back. She was scared too, but she really didn't want lose her great grandmother wonderful gift to her._

 _"But my music box!" She tried to go back to get it, but the boy stopped and give her a music box._

 _"Go! Go!" He shouted, pushed her in and shut the door behind her. Now closed, it was nearly impossible to find the secret door._

 _The boy, who was a responsible but slightly mischievous little boy named Lincoln, could hear gruff voices and heavy steps approaching. Suddenly, the doors to the room busted open. Charging in came the large men with red uniforms and rifles in their hands. A man in the front looked around, his eyes narrowed angrily as he spotted young boy._

 _"Where are they, boy?"_

 _Lincoln quickly tried to fight them off by throwing a comb at them from a nearby table, but he was then grabbed and blunted in the head from the butt of a rifle, knocking him out unconscious. One of the soldiers then shot him to death. "Take this sorry little kid to the station. That ought to straighten him out!"_

 _Meanwhile, outside of the palace, Delilah and her great grandmother made their escape, running along the frozen river and staying out of sight._

 _"Keep up with me, darling!" Maria said as she pulled Delilah by her hand._

 _The little girl looks behind her and gasps, as Rasputin leaps down upon them from atop the bridge, landing hard on the ice, grabbing a hold of Delilah's ankle and refusing to let go._

 _"Rasputin!" Maria cried out,_

 _Rasputin got a hold of Delilah's foot, who cried and tried to shake him off._

 _"Let me go! Please!"_

 _Rasputin tried to pull her closer, smiling evilly while Maria tried to pull Delilah back._

 _"You'll never escape me, little girl. Never!"_

 _But then Delilah kicked hin straight in the face with her free foot, which forced Rasputin to let her go and fall into icy water. He was waist-down in the river, and tried to climb back up with his hand scratching at the surface of the ice in front of him._

 _The ice cracked even more, and Rasputin started to sink as his robes absorbed the water and weighed him down. That's when he started to cry out in desperation and fear._

 _The Dowager Empress and her great granddaughter too was gone by now, having taken their chance during the commotion to run away._

 _"Delilah, hurry. Hurry."_

 _Maria and Delilah on the other hand had made their way to the train station. Running across the platform, they made their way to the train that would be leaving St. Petersburg. It had already started to leave, and the two had to run as fast as they could. But the station was crowded, and while Maria had managed to climb aboard the back of the moving train, Delilah was still quite a bit behind her, reaching for her great grandma as the train was moving away from her._

 _"Great Grandma!" She cried out as she picked up the pace to catch up. Maria reached out to try and get a hold of Delilah's hand as the train moved faster. A few kind people on her side tried to reach Delilah too, but didn't have same good range as Maria had._

 _"Here, take my hand! Hold on to it!" Finally, Maria and Delilah's hand locked, but it proved to be difficult to maintain the grip, as train was going even faster. Delilah looked up at her great grandmother, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes._

 _"Don't let go!" She called out in a pleading voice._

 _But no matter how hard they held on, their grip started to loosen, and became non-existent as Delilah tripped and tumble down the hill, hitting her head hard on the ground and as she tumble down the hill and landed on the river, knocking her out cold._

 _Maria watched in horror as her great granddaughter disappeared in the flowing river. She tried jump off, but the carriage was overcrowded, and the person around her held her back now that the train was moving too fast for her to make it off without seriously hurting herself. She desperately cried out for her only remaining great granddaughter; that little girl who loved to draw, sing, make faces, full of fun and sometimes terrorize the cook._

 _"DELLLLLIIIIIILLLLAAAAAAA!" She screamed mournfully into the night._

 _"So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been, was now gone forever. And Delilah, my beloved great grandchild. I never saw her again."_

 **And that was Chapter first. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

In the kingdom of Auradon, Ben was gazing out of the window while the tailor was measuring him for his coronation outfit. The door opening brought him out of his thoughts when King Adam, Queen Belle and their adopted daughter Delia walk into his room.

"How is it possible that your going to be crowned king next month?" His dad asked him.

"You're just a baby." Adam added, Ben smiled at his family.

"He's turning sixteen, Papa." Delia reminded him, as Queen Belle picked up a discarded coat on the floor.

"Hey, Pops," Ben says.

"Sixteen?" says King Adam, taking off his glasses and putting them in his coat pocket. "That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least…forty-two" he smiles.

Queen Belle faces him. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight," she says.

"It was either you or the teapot." Adam joked, facing Belle, who had an incredulous look on her face, he put his hands up. "Kidding." Ben began to chuckles as Delia giggle.

"Mom, Dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation!" says Ben. Delia already know because Ben used her for practice for telling King Adam and Queen Belle, and she kind of helped Ben come up with the idea. King Adam and Queen Belle look at each other and smile.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here...in Auradon." Ben told them, his parents were shocked and Delia walk over and stand next to Ben.

"Every time Me and Delia look out at the island," says Ben pointing to the window, "We feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies living amongst us?" Adam asked.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle started with a glare. "We'll start out with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most." Ben told them, "please agree." Delia added.

"I've already chosen and Delia also help me." Ben added on as Delia smile at them. "Have you?" King Adam asked them, Queen Belle calmed him. "Who are their parents?" She asked them, Ben swallowed nervously as Delia took a deep Breath.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen…" Ben takes a deep breath. "And Maleficent." The tailor gasps, dropping his clipboard. King Adam face turned red. "Maleficent?!" He screeched as the tailor left the room.

"Dad, just hear me out." Ben tried to explain, But King Adam refused to hear it. "I will not hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Dad shouted in anger.

"But, Papa! Their children are innocent!" Delia stated and pointed out at the window. "Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?"

Queen Belle faced her husband who huffed. "I suppose the children are innocent." King Adam says. He and Queen Belle leave as Delia stay in Ben bedroom, still stand beside Ben.

"It's okay Delia," Ben says. She took a deep breath and stand in front of him.

"I glad you make a excellent choices Ben, I do believe they deserve a better life." Delia smile. "Ben, I don't think this is a good idea but I'll help you, everyone deserves a second chance at thing."

"Thanks Delia." Ben hugs Delia.

"You're welcome Ben," Delia smile.

"Remember when Mom and Dad found you?" Ben said.

"I do, I remember that Mother and Father found me in a river and father came to rescue me and save my life, but… they told me that I had amnesia and can't remember anything and I don't remember what happen or why am I in a river or what happen to me…" Delia sigh. "Where I come from, whose my parents are, or anything. The only thing I have is this necklace." Delia say as she step out to the balcony as she look at her necklace around her neck. She remember how King Adam and Queen Belle found her when she was in rock on a river.

* * *

 **Flashback** :

 _King Adam Queen Belle, and their ten year old son Ben were coming home from Ben school, King Adam is staring at a window while Queen Belle is reading a story his son, "Thumbelina". But then, King Adam eyes caught something, "stop the car!" King Adam yelled as the limo stop. King Adam step out of the car as he told his wife to call a ambulance, Queen Belle call ambulance as she step out the limo and told his son to stay in the limo. They rush down a hill and saw a girl in a rock in the river._

 _She's seen to be unconscious, King Adam take off his glasses and give it to his wife. He jump into a river and swim to the conscious girl. He make it and try to wake her up but she didn't open her eyes, he put her in his arm and swim back where Queen Belle is waiting._

 _"The ambulance is on their way," Queen Belle said as they hike back up to the road and King Beast lay a girl in the road, the girl look like she in her nightgown, a old jacket, and a necklace around her neck. King Beast perform CPR to the girl, he then do a mouth and mouth as a girl started to coughs._

 _"Are you alright sweeting?"_

 _The girl try to open her eyes "w-where…"_

 _"You're in Auradon dear, can you tell me what your name?" King Adam questioning the girl._

 _But the girl try to get a words out but she pass out as King Adam check her heartbeat, it sound good and the ambulance have arrive._

 _—_

 _In the Auradon Hospital, the girl was asleep in the hospital bed, they giver her a Hospital gown, a warm blanket to keep her warm as the doctor check on her, the girl suddenly wake up._

 _"What? Where am I?" The girl asked clueless trying to shake off her dizziness. The doctor walk up to her with a kind voice._

 _"Hey, I'm Dr. Doc and your in Auradon Hospital, there's nothing to be afraid, I just want to help you to get better, you're found by King Adam and Queen Belle, do you know your name sweetie?" He asked her._

 _"N-no, I-I…." the girl shake her head no. It seem that the girl have a Russian accent._

 _"And do you remember anything else?" She just shook her head no again. "Do you mind if I scan your brain?"_

 _The girl look clueless as she shake her head Yes. Doc used a certain machine and then he read the results, they didn't look good._

 _"She has amnesia." Doc quickly looked over to the King Adam and Queen Belle. "It must be that something hit her head so hard that she couldn't remember-" That's when the girl groan and cut the Dr. Doc off._

 _The girl is try to stand up as Belle rush over and help her. "Here drink some water," Belle giver a cup a water as the girl drink it. "Did you know where you come from sweetie?"_

 _The girl shook her head no. "N-no, I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay sweeties we just trying to help you remember." King Adam smile._

 _"I don't know my name…" the girl said._

 _"Well… we'll give you a name," Belle smile. "How about Rosetta?"_

 _The girl shook her head no._

 _"Louisiana?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Daisy?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Then how about… Delia?"_

 _"Delia…. I-I like that name." Delia give them a small smile._

 _"This is my son Ben, hey "hi" Ben." Belle look at her son._

 _"Hey! You look pretty." Ben smile as Delia smile at him._

 _"That's very sweet of you Ben." Adam said as Belle walk over a plastic bag where all her cloth are, and she took a necklace. "Did you remember these? You have it around your necklace, did you remember who give you the necklace?" Belle show Delia a necklace, Delia touch a necklace as she try to remember, "n-no, I don't remembered it." Delia said._

 _"Did you know who your parents are? They're probably worry sick." Adam ask Delia._

 _"I-I don't know who my parents are." Delia said._

 _King Adam and Queen Belle went to talk to Dr Doc as they leave their son to talk with Delia. "What will ever happen to Delia?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The girl with amnesia, she cannot remember her name so we give her one." Belle said._

 _"Well, we will have to find her parents before the end of the week if not, then she'll have to go to the orphanage and I will have to call a social worker." Doc suggested. King Adam and Queen Belle agree as they and their son Ben left the hospital._

 _But, on the end of the week, unfortunately, they cannot find Delia parents, they amused that they're death. In the past day, Delia learn how to walk again, eat more healthy foods and water. But they told her that they cannot find her parents. So Delia cry, she was told that she's going to put in the orphanage._

 _In the Beast Castle, King Adam and Queen Belle are in a library discussing. Queen Belle want to take Delia in as their daughter._

 _"Honey, I think we should adopted her, she need a family and a home." Queen Belle said._

 _"I think you're right, she need a home, a family to loved her, and Ben finally have a sister to play with."_

 _And so, they went to Auradon orphanage center where they adopted Delia, and sign a paperwork's._

 _"Delia, welcome to the family."_

 **Flashback end:**

* * *

"Well, we better go to the diner room or Mrs. Potts make our teas, hot enough or *boiling*?" The siblings laughs together.

"At least it better than drinking cold tea for the rest of our days!" Delia laugh even more as they head to the diner room.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

 **Valdimir(play by Kelsey Grammer)**

 **Sophie(play by Bernadette Peters)**

 **Valdimire(play by Allie DeBerry)**

On an early morning in the city of another side of Auradon, located at the heart of this grand city was the Dowager Empress's Manor. On this most particular day, a young woman is doing her best "Delilah" for the Empress herself, who sits in a chair in her study. Her cousin Sophie and her husband, Vladimir, their daughter, 17 year old Vladimire, and the cat, Tillie, stand nearby and watch as the woman attempts to appease the Empress.

"Mm. Ah, yes, I remember so well. Me and Vladimire use to prank a chef… I love to draw all the time and every spring-".

Empress Marie cut her word and finishing the sentence. "…we would take the picnics by the shore on Sunday. Haven't you anything better to do?"

Sophie and the cat, Tillie, waddle in perfect unison, ushering the woman to the door. While Vladimir pat gently to Empress Marie left shoulder.

"Oh, oh, dear now. You have to leave now. Yes. Goodbye." Sophie began to sighs.

"No more. No more…" Empress Marie said it quietly.

Sophie and Tillie waddle back to Marie's side. Sophie busies herself with a lavish preparation of tea.

"Oh, oh… I must say, I'm so sorry. I thought that one, surely, was real. Well, she was real. I mean, she was human, of course, but not our real…" She indicates a photo of Delilah on the desk, then sets the tea cup down for the cat. Vladimire drink the tea, then wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"…But we won't be fooled next time! No, we're going to think of really hard questions." Valdimir said

"No. My heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Delilah." Empress Marie said as Vladimire spoke up as she put a tea down. "But Marie, there's still a chance that Delilah is still alive, we can't give up now."

"I'm sorry dear child, but we must accept that she's gone and move on." Marie looks at the photo on the desk, placing it face down, clearly showing that she has decided to accept the fact that her great granddaughter, Delilah, is long gone from her memory. "Now Valdimire, Auradon Prep. is going to start in a few minutes, you must go now." Valdimire sight and then nodded as she grab her backpack and left.

In Auradon Prep. It is the day, the villain kids are coming. At breakfast it was silent. Ben was dodging any form of conversation and Queen Belle and Delilah seemed like the only people who wanted to talk, but they stayed silent. Once Delia was done eating and she then put on her shoes. But today is not Tuesday or Thursday, it is a special occasion. Eventually a limo pulls up to the school. The marching band stopped and the driver opens the door. Two boys tumble out. The stronger looking one yank at a scarf the smaller boy was clutching.

"You got everything else, why do you want this?" The smaller one asks.

"Cause you want it!" says the stronger one as he wrestles the smaller one, pinning him to the ground with his foot. Fairy Godmother walks out in front with Ben, Audrey and Delia behind her. Delia think the purple haired one saw them.

"Guys, guys, guys," the purple haired one says. "We have an audience." She put on a fake smile and so did the blue haired one.

"Just cleaning up." The stronger one told us. The smaller one got up.

Fairy Godmother addresses the stronger one. "Leave it like you found it!" she grins. "And by that, I mean just leave it." The stronger one throws a lot of stuff into the limo. The stronger one than walks up to Audrey. Delia don't like Audrey so much that she was mean to her when Ben is not around and she's also not very nice, and she was a spoiled princess brat who want everything she want. Queen Belle and Delia do talk a lot about how much they dislike her.

"Hello foxy. The names Jay." Jay says. Audrey awkwardly laughs. Fairy Godmother leans in between them.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," she says. "I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." She bows.

"The Fairy Godmother?" asks the purple haired one. Fairy Godmother nods. "As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-you-know-it!" says Fairy Godmother.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just…appeared out of nowhere! With that sparking wand and warm smile…and that sparking wand." The purple haired one forced a smile.

"That was a long time ago," says Fairy Godmother. "And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future! Wherever you wind up!"

"It's so good to finally meet you all," says Ben. "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey says. "Soon to be king!"

"You had me at Prince," says the blue haired one stepping forward. "My mom's a Queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," says Audrey, "and neither do you."

"This is Audrey…" Ben says.

"Princess Audrey," says Audrey taking Ben's hand. "His girlfriend. Right, Benny Boo?" she smiles. Delia laughed a little at the nickname.

"Oh! This is Delia." Ben says as Delia crusty at the four.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you four, I'm Del—"

"Princess Delia," Audrey cut her off as she corrects. Delia sometimes don't like it when people use her title and full name, she just want everyone to call her Delia that all.

"Ben, Audrey and Delia are going to show you all around," Fairy Godmother tells the VKs, "and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven, and as you might have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She starts to walk away and the band followed her.

Ben smiles. "It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all." Jay punches him playfully. Ben shakes hands with everyone else. "This is a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heel."

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." The purple haired one imitated Ben. The VKs laughs.

Ben smiles again. "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit," says the purple haired one.

"Well, so much for my first impression," says Ben. He laughs. The purple haired one did too.

Audrey glares at her but still smiles. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" She changed her tone, "I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my mom's Aurora. Sleeping—"

"Beauty. Yeah I've heard the name," says Maleficent's daughter, cutting her off. "You know, and I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world except for my mother to their stupid christening."

Audrey gives another fake smile. "Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!" says Maleficent's daughter giving a even bigger fake smile. The two fake laugh and it dies down.

Ben claps his hands together. "Okay! So how about a tour? Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father, when he became king."

they stop at the statue of the Beast. Ben claps twice and it morphed into a beast. The short one squeals and jumps into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us anything is possible." says Ben.

"Does he shed much?" asks Maleficent's daughter.

"Yeah, mother won't let him on the couch," says Delia. She giggle and Ben smiles at me. They continued the tour.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Maleficent's daughter asks. "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired," says Ben. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." I don't know what that word means.

"Who happen to be kings and queens," adds Maleficent's daughter.

"That's true!" says Audrey putting Bens arm around her shoulders. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Ben takes his arm off and spots Doug.

"Doug! Doug! Doug, come down!" Ben puts his hand on Doug's shoulder. "This is Doug," Ben announces. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He looks at Maleficent's daughter. "I'll see you later, okay? And if you need anything at all, feel free to —"

"Ask Doug," Audrey blurts out as she drags Ben away and his sister in tow as they were walking around the grounds of Auradon Prep. "What are all the VKs names?" Delia began ask.

"Oh, their names are Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos." Ben says.

"They have very nice names." She tell him. He nods in agreement. "I think I give them nice cookies as a welcome gift." She took his arm as she rest her head on his shoulder. She can see Audrey glaring at her with a fake smile on her face. She ignore her as they go to Ben's next class. This is going to be a very interesting story.

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Checking the time, Delia realized she was running late to see her older adopted brother practice. Grabbing up all her things and stuffing them into her shoulder bag, she hurried from her dorm, not caring that her door slammed shut behind her.

Hurrying down a couple flights of stairs in the dormitory, she hurried around a corner.

Delia ran as fast as she could across the school grounds, her backpack flopping back and forth against her back with her stride. Finally, the tourney field came into view. It was already swarming with guys in blue or yellow jerseys and the cheerleaders were practicing on the sidelines.

Hurrying around to the front of the bleachers, she found Ben sitting right on the front row of bleachers, his bag sitting by his feet.

"Hey. I'm here." Delia caught her breath, dropping her backpack on the ground and sitting next to her adopted older brother.

"I was starting to wonder." Ben teased. "We're going to start soon. Though, I'm kinda worried about Carlos." she added, pointing at a boy in a yellow jersey who was a bit shorter than everyone else.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Delia assured him with a shrug as Ben run to the field as Delia began to sketch in her notebook.

Coach Jenkins blew his whistle in that moment and the ball was thrown into play. The blue team had it in their possession, one of the players easily knocking a yellow player to the ground.

Delia found her eyes drawn to one of the blue players. He'd just knocked someone down and then easily took out a second guy moments later, causing the rival player to literally go bottoms up. When the guy in blue, who Delia guessed was Jay by the long hair pouring out from under his helmet, ran on to his next opponent, Delia saw the yellow boy sit up and pull his helmet off, revealing Chad's exhausted face.

Jay took out the yellow player who had the ball just as he reached the Kill Zone. The Dragoneer began shooting projectiles from the Dragon Cannon, but Jay dodged them expertly. Delia found herself cheering and clapping, watching as Jay dodged the Dragon Fire with expert flips, spins, and cartwheels until he was out of the Kill Zone with the ball. He took out another player and hit the ball. His friend, the little guy who Delia still wasn't familiar with, fell down and protected himself with his shield, which made Delia laugh. But Jay just used the guy's shield as a step to run right over him. Ben, also in a blue jersey, went for the ball, but Jay took him out with his shoulder, making Delia wince. "Oh! That gotta hurt!"

He then scooped up the ball with his tourney stick, tossed it up in the air, and smacked it right into the goal. The goalie didn't have a chance at stopping it.

Delia cheered loudly, along with several of the cheerleaders and a few other people spattered around the bleachers.

"Wow! He's really good!" Delia cheered, clapping wildly. Meanwhile, Jay had chased the goalie from his post. He then threw down his stick, threw off his helmet, and did a funny victory dance. He even spun on his back on the ground and popped right back up. That was impressive.

Several people were still on the ground where Jay knocked them down. But Delia noticed Chad exaggerating a limp. She knew what a real limp looked like, and he knew nothing about acting.

"I wish Coach wouldn't put Chad on the team." Delia muttered, nodding toward for Lonnie to see as she walk to her. "I bet you and I could play Tourney a thousand times better than him."

"Same." Lonnie agreed with a grin. "But I'd much rather be on the Swords and Shields team." While Lonnie typically dressed in light pinks and blues, she wasn't a pampered girly-girl. She knew how to fight and was extremely athletic.

Delia nodded in agreement. She'd love to be on the Swords and Shields team, too. It was a sword fighting sport, similar to fencing but with more flips and moves. Delia had been sword fighting since she was eleven, thanks to her adopted dad teaching her. Her adopted parents didn't want her to be as shielded as her mother was growing up. They took her out into the town regularly to see what life was like for her people. And her adopted parents wanted her to be able to defend herself should she find herself unprotected in a bad situation. Hence the sword fighting and basic hand-to-hand-combat skills.

"You!" Coach yelled, pointing at Jay. "Get over here!"

Jay looked around for a moment, looking almost lost as he headed toward the sidelines of the field. The rest of the team gathered, as well. The coach had sounded angry, but Delia knew him pretty well from gym class and working out in the gym before classes. He was going to love Jay.

Since Delia and Lonnie were in the front row, they were mere feet from the team as they gathered around the coach and his assistant.

"What d'ya call that?" Coach demanded loudly, pointing toward the goal to indicate what'd just happened. Jay glanced over his shoulder, thinking he was in trouble. "I call that raw talent." Coach continued, a grin in his voice that Delia couldn't see from behind. She also grinned, mostly because Chad was standing behind Jay and looked utterly pissed off. Jay grinned again, realizing he wasn't in trouble. "Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book." Coach laughed. "Welcome to the team, son." he added, smacking Jay's shoulder.

Chad looked completely disgusted.

Coach then turned to where Ben was standing behind a smaller boy with hair that was mostly white but black at the roots. He came to just above Ben's chin.

"Ya ever thought about band?" Coach asked in a somewhat flat voice, clearly unimpressed with the boy's performance.

The white haired boy laughed sarcastically, while Jay let out a genuine laugh, looking over at his short friend. Delia found her eyes drawn to him at the sound.

"I'll work with him, Coach." Ben volunteered instantly.

"Alright." Coach agreed reluctantly before turning to the rest of the team. "Let's run that again!" he shouted before blowing his whistle.

Jay grinned crookedly, letting out a 'woo' before turning around, only to find Chad Charming sizing him up. It was amusing, watching the pampered prince draw himself up to his full height in an attempt to intimidate the Isle kid. Jay paused for only a moment before walking past Chad, slamming his shoulder into Chad's. Delia wasn't sure if he really smacked him that hard, or if Chad was just that much of wimp, but the prince grabbed his shoulder as if it'd been dislocated.

Delia scoffed. Chad glanced at her, glaring for a moment before turning to follow his team back onto the field.

"I repeat." Delia stated, turning to Lonnie. "I could play a thousand times better than Chad."

Lonnie giggled.

The guys went through a couple different plays and at the end Coach told them he'd let them know who made the team and who didn't within a couple days. Delia decided to stay to watch Ben helping Carlos to get better as she wave Lonnie goodbye as Lonnie left.

"Hey, Delia!" Jay called. Delia glanced back in time for Jay and Carlos to catch up to her. "Enjoy the show?" he asked with a smirk.

Delia ignored his flirty tone, having learned Jay was a huge flirt with any girl he met. "Yes! You were awesome out there! Especially knocking Chad Charming on his butt! That was my favorite part, hands down."

Jay looked thoughtful. "Which one was he? I knocked quite a few guys down, in case you didn't notice."

"He was the one that tried sizing you up after you spoke with Coach. You knocked into his shoulder when you walked past him." Delia explained.

"Oh, him." Jay's eyebrows rose at the realization. "Well, he had it comin' then."

"You have no idea." Delia chuckled, shaking her head.

"I was wondering who your beautiful friend was." Jay smirked, reaching across Delia to offer his hand. "That was Lonnie, daughter of great warrior Mulan and Shani. So,…I don't think I've met your friend, yet." Delia pointed out, glancing at Carlos with a friendly smile.

"Oh, yeah, this is Carlos." Jay introduced them casually.

"It's nice to meet you." Delia told him with a smile.

"You too." Carlos offered a shy smile. His face was bright red and covered in sweat from the tryouts. Jay had a light sheen of sweat covering his face, causing a few strands of his long hair to stick to his forehead, but he was nowhere near as winded as his friend.

"Well, I hope you two make it on the team. Better you than Chad." Delia told both the guys. "That's, like, the third time you've trashed Chad." Delia noted curiously.

"Not his biggest fan, I take it?"

Delia exchanged a glance. "Well,…he's just a spoiled, pompous brat. No respect for anyone, especially not girls. He thinks he's better than everyone else because of who his parents are. Well, my parents raised me to believe that a person's worth isn't determined by money or status, it's how they treat others. And Chad treats everyone else like dirt." Delia explained, trying and failing not to rant.

Jay and Carlos exchanged a glance, both of them having mildly-wide eyes.

"Just wait a few days." Delia assured them both. "If you spend enough time around him, you'll know what we're talking about."

"Well, if we all make the team, we'll probably be spending a lot of time together." Jay admitted with a smirk.

"Aren't you lucky?" Delia jokes. Jay then leave as Carlos run back to Ben as Delia sat on the bench and turn a next paper and began to draw a sketch of Jay.

"Okay, Carlos," says Ben. "We're gonna do some sprints. Ready?"

Carlos nodded and Delia smile from a bench as she continues to sketch. Dude came out of nowhere and started to run after Carlos. Delia saw this and drop her stuff and started running after them.

Ben clicked the stopwatch. "Sweet!"

"Ben!"

Then he look up and realized Carlos was being chased and that Delia ran after him. Ben started to run also. She know that she's not allowed into the woods without permission and no supervision, but Carlos needed help. Carlos had climbed up a tree to get away from Dude.

"Carlos!" Ben calls.

"Ben! Delia? Guys, help me!" Carlos shouts. Ben appeared beside me. "This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This vicious rabid pack animal!"

"Hey, who told you that?" asks Ben, picking up Dude.

"My mother," says Carlos.

"Cruella?" asks Delia.

"She's a dog expert. A 'dog yellerer,'" says Carlos. Ben and Delia smiled.

"Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!" says Carlos.

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" Delia asking to Carlos.

"Of course not," says Carlos.

"Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt," says Ben.

"He doesn't look like a rabid pack animal," says Carlos, stepping down from the tree and Delia giggle. "Geez, it's kind of like looking into a mirror." Carlos speaks to Dude. "I bet you're used to being kicked around, right?" Carlos scratches Dudes head. Ben passes Dude to Carlos, who rubs his belly. "You're a good boy."

Ben's smile fades. "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island," he says.

"Yeah," says Carlos. "Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

Ben pats Carlos on the shoulder. "Good boy," he says and Delia giggle at him. He catches himself. "I mean, you're a good runner. You're fast."

Carlos smiles. "Thank you."

"Yeah," says Ben. "Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space. You guys get to know each other and just come find me when your done, okay?" Ben and Delia starts to walk away.

"Okay," says Carlos.

"See you later," says Ben.

"See you out there," says Carlos.

When they were out of earshot, Ben starts to scold her. "Delia, why did you run into the woods?" Ben asks.

"Carlos was scared, I thought he needed help." Delia say.

"It's very kind of you to think about Carlos like that, but you know that you're not allowed to go into the woods alone." Ben says.

"I was with Carlos, though." Delia point out.

"But Carlos didn't know that you were with him." says Ben.

"We were running, I was fine." Delia try. "And beside, I'm not a child anymore, I'm seventeen year old and I can take care of myself."

"Delia, what do you think Mom and Dad were to say if they found out about this?" Ben asks.

She look down in shame. They would not be happy if they did find out. King Adam would probably lose his temper although he's never lost his temper with her.

"How about I don't tell them?" Ben suggests.

"Okay." Delia reply as they continue walk back to Auradon Prep. "Sometime, I alway wonder if is true that Dad was turn into a beast when he was eleven?"

"Yup, he did."

"Wow a eleven year old boy who living a castle with no parents, and yet, the "good fairy" came knocking on his door in the middle of the night disguised as the creepiest old witch ever and just expected to let her in? And then cursed him for life for obeying the rules of stranger danger and telling her to get lost." Ben just started laughing as Delia continues to talk about how his dad was a spoiled brat back then.

 **And that was Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. Warning: this chapter have blood and death, you have been warn. Anyway, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The moon shown fully against the night canvas above the park with a few stars twinkling. Everyone in the Beast castle were sleeping peacefully in their room but some weren't sleeping. But, someone in the room was having a nightmare, but it's not just any nightmare you think she's having, it was a Romanov curse.

Delia tossed and turned in the bed as a nightmare wove through her dreams.

 **Delia Dream**

 _A flash of lightning woke her up, Delia open her eyes, sitting in a old chair, she was now a ten year old girl, beside her was two adults, like Delia, they're also sitting in a old chair, wearing a fancy cloth that's fit for a royal. She check her surroundings and see that there are seven people are in a cellar with them. She believes that they're a servant, maids, or something._

 _A man whispered to her ear. "Don't be afraid Delilah, they're just going to move us to a safer location. The truck will get us there." He said as Delia look so confuse at them._

 _"What? Did you just call me Delilah? No, my name is Delia, you two must be mistaken, you must got a wrong girl." She whispered them back. She cannot see all of their faces, their faces was blurry._

 _She look what she wearing, she was shock that instead of wearing her nightgown, she's wearing a long white opera gloves, a golden t-strap pumps with golden bow on the bottom, light brown hair with blue ribbon on the bottom of her four inch crown that match the color of her dress and dressed in a shades of pale pink and lavender dress._

 _Delia noted that they seemed nervous, which was understandable in their situation. But she wasn't sure how long they waited in the cellar, hours or minutes. Time stretched on in fearful silence until finally, a troop of soldiers came in into the cellar._

 _"Dimitri Dmitrievna Romanova, For crimes against the Russian people, you and your family have been sentenced to death," said one of the men in an official tone. Delia looked up in shock. They were all going to be executed!?_

 _A woman, who Delia think is Anastasia, put her one of her hand on her shoulders and raising her hand to her mouth. "Wait, what?" Delia asked confused. They all said nothing and merely took out their revolver and shot the man through the heart. Delia stared in horror as a men fell to the floor and being shot to death. The women cried out in fear but that was all they could do and they were being shot to death as well._

 _Delia got up from her seat and look at their faces in her, hear their screams, their terrors and see their blood! Delia felt a tears in her eyes, people were screaming, blood all over them, and a gun shot were heard. Delia scream at them, and suddenly speaking Russia languages, she didn't know that she can speak in Russia. She turn around and saw all of them pointing their gun at her, and shots her multiple time as she scream in terror._

 **Delia Dream end**

"DEILA CALM DOWN!"

Her eyes widened as she saw a Ben at the side of her bed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's me," he said, between breaths, "Ben!"

"I'm sorry, I just had a terrible dream-"

"Yeah, I heard," he said, interrupting her, "I was just in the hallway after finishing some duty and I heard you screaming and speaking some Russia languages so I ran down the rest of the way, opened the door, and wake you up."

Delia sighed, and placed her hand over the one on his forehead, "I'm really sorry," she said, "here, let me make it feel better." Gently removing his hand, she softly kissed his forehead.

"Much better," Ben breathed, leaning back again. "So, what happened in your big bad nightmare?" he said as he sit beside her.

She told him everything that had happened; she was ten year old girl in her dream, being put in the weird cellar, a two adult who is wearing a fancy outfit fit for the royal, a man try to calm her down and how he call her Delilah, a group of servants and maids, all of their faces are blurry, a group of soldiers came in and telling them that she and the other are being sentenced to death, they shots them, she hear their screams, their terrors and see their blood, she was later speaking Russia, and all of the soldiers suddenly shot her to death.

And that where Delia suddenly break into tears. Ben pull her into his chest as he comforts her as Delia cry.

 **And that was Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And I am sorry this chapter seem to be short but that's all I have to write.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's.**

And so, the next day, Deila was sketching the people that died in the cellar. It wasn't a first time she sketch, when she was eleven, she sketch a picture of her in a Russia fancy outfit, a palace, a music box, a strange two peoples, and other she have sketch from her dreams.

"What you drawing?" She heard a voice, she turn around and saw Valdimire, "Oh!" said Delia. "Oh dear, where my manner, hi, I'm Valdimire, daughter of Valdimir and Sophie." Valdimire smile as she and Delia shake hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Delia, I was adopted by King Adam and Queen Belle back then." Delia replied as Valdimire sit next to her.

"Anyway, as I said," she said as she look at her sketch, "what you drawing?"

"Oh! This? I don't know, I sketch from my dream," Delia answer her question. She told Valdimire everything that had happened in her dream; she was ten year old girl in her dream, being put in the weird cellar, a two adult who is wearing a fancy outfit fit for the royal, a man try to calm her down and how he call her Delilah, a group of servants and maids, all of their faces are blurry, a group of soldiers came in and telling them that she and the other are being sentenced to death, they shots them, she hear their screams, their terrors and see their blood, she was later speaking Russia, and all of the soldiers suddenly shot her to death.

"Oh dear! How horrible! Why did they shot them and you?" Vladimire ask. "I wish I could but I don't know, I can't remember anything that happen, I just want to know who I am whether or not I belong to a family, a real family." She said.

"May I?" Vladimire holding out her hand to see her sketch, Delia nodded as she hand it to her. Valdimire then flip to the beginning.

The first sketch show a man and a woman wearing a cloth that's fit for a royalit. Another show a little girl dancing with a music box in her hand. She flip even mores, a old woman in a dress who look like Empress Marie, a portrait of a Romanov family, a Man in the left stood proudly, a woman on the right smile with her teeth showing as she have her hand around a little girl shoulder, and a little girl was sitting down in a chair. And finally, she sketch a royal family, a groups of servants and maids being shot to death as a group of soldiers shot them with a gun.

"I just sketch them in my dream, and show it to my therapist, Jimmy Cricket, which it will be tomorrow." Deila said as Valdimire hand her a sketch book to her. She said goodbye to Vladimire as Vladimire goodbye to her back. But she notice a necklace in her neck. "Hey! What's that in your neck?" She ask.

"Oh this? I don't know, I just wore it ever since I could remember. It read "Together In Auradon"." Deila said a she show it to Vladimire. "You know, back then, I have a friend name Princess Delilah Romanov when we're young. We use to play all the time, we sometimes tripped the servants and played pranks on her tutors. And she would climb trees and refuse to come down. Once, during a snowball fight at the family's Polish estate, Delia rolled a rock into a snowball and threw it at to the another's kid, knocking him to the ground. She love to draw and paint sometimes, she enjoyed playing the guitar, she like anything like sewing, watching a movies, a door to chat on the phone, read or just lie in bed." Valdimire said as she remembers everything about Delilah. "And has a great interest in photography, she's just a normal girl, and a future Tsaritsa of Russia."

"On her ten birthday, I wasn't able to go because I had a cold. I wanted to go to celebrate her birthday but I can't but, on the night, a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Rasputin. He was a fraud; power-mad and dangerous. We thought he was gone forever, but we're wrong. He have return but no one know how he was alive. He cast a curse, by not just any curse, a Romanov curse." Vladimire said.

"A Romanov curse? What's that?" Delia question her.

"Beat me, I don't know either." Valdimire replies. "Soon after, Rasputin's revolutionists charged through the palace gates and caused destruction upon the palace.

Delilah was with her great grandmother, Dowager Empress Marie, during the execution, calling out for her father, and Dimitri tells everyone to hurry. Everyone else was fleeing from the palace for their lives.

Deila leaves her great grandmother's side when she forgets the music box that she gave her on the night of her 10th birthday and she follows her. Delilah uns into her bedroom and grabs her music box, but are now trapped in the midst of the chaos.

Soon, a boy crawls through a secret passageway in Delilah's room and bravely risked his life to save them by sending them through the servant's quarters and out into safety, Rasputin's assisstant and sidekick alerts their escape to Rasputin. a boy insisted that they leave while they still could. Three of the invading Bolsheviks, Rasputin's revolutionists, burst the door open. One had a rifle and the other two searched the room, demanded to know where are they. He distracts them and is knocked unconscious and later shot to death by them.

After escaping the execution, Delilah and Marie are running on frozen ice and under a bridge. Rasputin watches them escape and jumps down and grabs Delilah's ankle as he is attempting to kill Delilah himself, but falls through the ice in the river and drowns, escaping one more.

Finally, when they reached the train station, there was a sea of people, boarding and ready to leave. Delilah and Marie eventually reach a moving train, but only Marie manages to get on as Delilah trips and roll tumbling down the hill and landed on the water. Forcing her grandmother to leave her behind and not see her again." Valdimire explain the story to her with a tear in her eyes.

"Whatever happen to her? Did somebody found her?" Delia said as Valdimire shook her head no. "I'm afraid not, we assumed that she's death."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Delia said.

"Thank you," Vladimire thank her as Deila nodded her head and walk away.

"Delia come on! Let go!" Lonnie called to her best friend.

Delia and Lonnie all sat together to watch the game which the team had won. "I knew our team would win!" Lonnie shouted happiness.

Just then Ben went and grabbed the mic. "Excuse me everyone! There's something I want to say!" Ben announced, everyone looked at him.

"Give me an M!" Ben shouted, Delia smiled. "M!" Everyone shouted. "Give me an A!" Ben shouted again. "A!" The crowed shouted out.

"Give me an L!" Ben shouted again. "L!" Everyone shouted out. "What's that spell?" Ben asked them. "MAL!" Everyone shouted back.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben asked her, Doug started up the band and they played a really upbeat and lively song.

Delia just spilt her drink and it ruin Audrey hair. "My hair! Look what you done! My beautiful hair is now ruin!" Audrey exclaimed. "You could just dry it off with a towel or you just too lazy to do it." Delia said it as Audrey huff and turn away. "How can Sleeping Beauty and prince Phillip have one daughter and acting like she's better than anyone?"

"Beat me, guess someone had give her a gift of being spoiled princess." Lonnie said as Delia nodded her head agree and continue drinking.

By the end of the song Ben was now facing Mal. "I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben asked Mal, just then Audrey took the mic. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" Audrey announced.

And then Delia took the mic from Audrey. "Guess what! No one care!" Delia said, she really didn't like the spoiled girl.

"Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked Mal, she looked around. "YES!" Mal answered him. "She said yes!" Ben shouted in happiness, he then left with the team.

As everyone left the field Delia and Lonnie talked. Just then, Jay walk over to the girls. "Hey Jay, you were great, congrats on the game." Delia told him. "Thank." Jay thank her. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would join me for a picnic for lunch with me to celebrate your victory."

"Really!? Where?" Jay ask her, wanted to know.

"You will see!" Delia giggle.

Then she walked away practically skipping to prepare. Okay, so maybe this haze on her brain isn't such a bad thing-it got her date with the most interesting boy she have ever known after all...

She went to her and Lonnie dorm to pick up the picnic basket (She still have it from when her adopted parents last had lunch with her and Ben on school grounds) and the two helmets for her scooter and then went the kitchen to get the food. She packed most of the things that are easily snacked on or already prepared; cheeses, strawberries, breads, and leftover pastries from breakfast…She thankfully had time to get to the spot and set up the picnic and make it back on time to pick up Jay.

At exactly 12:30 She knocked on the boys' door. While she was expecting Jay, She wasn't expecting the vision that greeted her. Dressed in a favor red and black leather clothing and muted tones. She could only think of one reply.

"For the first time I understand the difference between handsome and charm." He brushed off the comment with a slight chuckle. "I hope you like bikes." She handed him the helmet and walked with her to the scooter that she had parked outside the dorm.

The ride to the lake was silent, Jay enjoying the scenery and Delia trying to focus on driving and not crashing the bike because his arms were around him. When they got there, they notice another scooter.

"Um who scooter is that?" Jay ask. "Oh it my adopted older brother scooter. We both have got a scooter on Christmas when we're thirteen." Delia replied as they got off and started walking on the bridge to the old temple ruins a Jay started talking.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone."

"Umm, my middle name…is Bertha." Okay so that was on him, He shouldn't have started that serious. He just rolled with it.

"Bertha?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, just back then, my doctor said that I had amnesia and all my memories were gone forever, so they name me Delia and then adopted me, I want to know who my parents are and where I come from. The only thing is this necklace," she said as she held the necklace as Jay look at it.

"Woah, that's a cool necklace."

"I know, but I feel like this is a key to my answer."

When they got close enough, they saw the old temple ruins next to the Enchanted Lake was so wonderful, She don't think she will ever forget it. And she also saw Ben and Mal was there too having a picnic, She laughed as she wave a little, they just standing there until she gave Jay a light push to get her moving.

They sat for a while just eating with Ben and Mal, but it was when Jay was eating a jelly doughnut that delia decided to speak again.

"Is this your first time?"

"We don't really date much on the island, it's more like…gang activity," Mal answered after she finished chewing.

"She meant, is this your first time eating a jelly doughnut?" Ben left the question way to vague.

"Is it bad?" Jay asked looking a little sheepish and sucking the icing off of his thumb.

"You got a little…" Delia reached over to wipe the icing off his lip; he froze for a second. "Now go like this." Delia like his lips and he copied.

"It gone?" Delia replied positive. "You can't take me anywhere I guess," he said, laughing a little and looking down-embarrassed?

"I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you." Delia leaned closer, "Tell me something."

"Well, I'm 17, I'm an only child, and I've only ever lived in one place," some part of Delia mind noticed he didn't want to continue.

"Me too, me, Jay, Evie, and Carlos are pretty much the only child of our parent. "

She laughed a little before she said that though still looked a little upset. And once again the haze in Delia brain made her only able to focus on that instead of the meaning behind what she said. "And now you're going to be king?" That was so obvious that even through the haze she could tell she wanted to change topics.

That sobered Ben a little bit. "Yeah, but a crown doesn't make you a king."

"Well it kind of does," Delia laughed again, but this time the conversation was enough for me to focus.

"No it-You're mother is Mistress of Evil," she had a small short smile at that, "and I have the poster parents for goodness," or so everyone says. "But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we want to be." Most of the time at least-Ben didn't get any choice about being king. "And right now I can look into your eyes and tell that both of you are not evil. I can see it." Okay, enough with the heavy. She brought him here for a reason. "Let's go for a swim," Ben said while taking off his shirt, and completely forgetting that Delia didn't bring a bathing suit because she want have a picnic with Jay but didn't want to swim.

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"I think I'll just stay here."

"No no no no no, come on."

"I think I'll stay behind and try a strawberry, I've literally never tried a strawberry before." To prove her point she put one I her mouth. "Mmmm. MMMMMM"

"Don't eat all of them," Delia said laughing as Ben went to the rock to jump into the water.

"Okay!" Jay didn't really believe her, because she quickly ate two more.

Bdn got to the rock and climbed up ready to jump and he looked over at them and the three of them was watching him, he smiled and waved, Mal waved back then noticed his shorts.

"ARE THOSE LITTLE CROWNS ON YOUR SHORTS?!"

"MAYBE!" She was sort of right, it was the family crest (the royal symbol) that just happened to have crowns in the design.

"IT IS, THOSE ARE LITTLE CROWNS ON HIS SHORTS!"

Ben did a really ridiculous roar-what he normally do when he psyching myself up for something. Who knows, maybe a dip in the Enchanted Lake will clear up her thoughts-it's getting not being able to focus properly, and having no filter.

their laughter was the last thing he heard before he jumped in.

 **And that was Chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And I am sorry this chapter seem to be short but that's all I have to write.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Family day arrived in a flurry of activity. Cooks rushing around, people (mostly grounds men, janitors, and a few teachers) setting up tables and plate settings or even helping the cooks. After all was prepared and parents started arriving the children either got ready or started converging under the gazebo in the courtyard for the dance number they had practiced.

"Be our guest!"

If the clapping and cheering was any indicator it was a huge success and everyone enjoyed it. Delia tried not to feel smug about the fact it was her idea to put a hip-hop spin on it. She even saw her adopted mom and dad dancing which is so embarrassing since she's standing next to them. Yup, She was feeling a little smug anyway. They had told her the story of what Lumiere had done on Belle first night at the castle years ago and she looked very amused that Ben had chosen that song to perform.

Ben went over to mom and she hugged him as she said "That was so lovely!"

King Adam interjected, "As much as I love you both, we have to take the photo before we have time for anything else so let's get back to the gazebo."

They made their way over with the photographer already there and Ben and Delia decided now would be a good time of any to tell their parents of their girlfriend/boyfriend change; seeing as they have to smile for the photo and control their reactions in public.

"Oh, by the way I have new girlfriend!"

"And I have a boyfriend!"

As expected they were happy with that part. "I never wanted to say anything but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed," said Queen Belle, "with that fake smile," Ben did not point out that she herself was wearing a fake smile at that moment, "and a kiss-up." Also true.

"And she also be mean to me ever since we're little. Telling me that I will never be a real princess. Oh I just want to punch in her face."

"Do we know your new boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dad asked as the photographer started to counting down.

"Sort of…Mal!"

"And Jay!"

They waved them over and the photographer chose that moment to take the picture. So the newspaper will have to be happy with them smiling and their parents staring at something to far right looking shocked and frozen.

"Mal! Jay, we want to introduce you two to our parents," Delia hugged him when he got close enough then Ben turned so Mal was holding his arm-and he noticed she angled herself to be slightly behind Ben as they made the introductions. "This is Mal, from the Isle, my girlfriend."

"And this is Jay, from the Isle also, and my boyfriend."

King Adam was still frozen and though Queen Belle was capable of talking she couldn't quite hide the hysteria in it. "Hi."

"Hi," is all that Mal said. King Adam just waved.

"I was thinking they could maybe join us for lunch."

"Of course," King Adam finally shaking off his stupor, "any friend of Ben and Delias'…"

"We actually came with our friends…" Jay said while gesturing towards the food spread, where Carlos where very clearly enjoying the chocolate fountain.

"Well you should invite them, because the more the merrier!" If at all possible Queen Belle sounded even more frantic than before, her voice cracking on 'merrier'.

"Yeah, I'll go grab them," she was about the go when Ben father stopped her.

"How about a game of croquet before we eat?"

"Of course."

"Well then, I will go meet my friend Valdimire, she want me to meet her family." Delia said as she and Jay walk away and go over to Valdimire.

"Hey Valdimire!" Delia greet her.

"Hello Delia!" Valdimire greet her back. "Come! You two must be my parents and Empress Marie!" Valdimire said as she grab Delia arm and walk over to the three groups.

"Mother, Father, and Empress Marie, this is my friend, Delia, and her boyfriend Jay." Valdimire said as Delia and Jay curtis/bow at them.

"Empress Marie, it's nice to meet you, I hope you and your family enjoying Family Day." Delia said to the Empress.

"It's very nice to meet you child, Valdimire have told us about you in her letter." Empress Marie said as Valdimire nodded her head.

"I'm Sophie and this is my husband Valdimir, we are our little angel parents." said Sophie. "It's very nice to meet you both." Delia smile at them. "And how was your day dear?"

"Everything was going great and nothing had gone wro-"

"YOU!"

-ng. I spoke to soon." Delia nervous laugh as she looked over (as did everyone else) to see Queen Leah staring horrified at Mal. She and Jay quickly made their way over to try and contain the situation.

"Oh dear god not her! This is bad. This is very bad." Delia whispers to Jay.

"-and how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay, Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter Mal," Delia calmly explained. Ben had his arm around Mal as Delia spoke, offering silent comfort (and keeping her calm if needed). Delia mostly ignored the adorable way Mal nose scrunched when Delia said her name. "Don't you remember me and Ben proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben, and Delia, destroy us?! Oh, come on, you remember don't you?" She said looking at specific people as she listed off, "the poison apples, and the spells?!" That part she looked at their parents, and they looked down. Was it because of what happened to dad or because they felt sad for what happened to her? Thought for later. Delia could feel all the progress they had made vanishing as the Queen's shouting drew the attention of the other parents, and she struggled not to remain calm and at least appear Good. "My daughter was raised by fairies, because of your mother's curse."

Delia saw Mal take a step forward, "I'm so sor-"

"Woah, woah, stay away from her." Chad said. "Don't do this, Chad." Delia said, hoping that there isn't going to be a fight to break out. "What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way." Chad began to ramble then he looked at Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad started, gesturing to Ben. "Leave her alone." Delia growled at Chad but he ignored her as he turned to Jay. "You enjoy hurting people." Chad said then he turned to Evie with a disgusted look. "And, you...you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Chad said, smugly. Then Audrey turned to Delia.

"That leaves you, Delia. I bet it was kind of obvious that you are friends with them and dating one of them because you are just nobody, you don't know your parents, you probably belong in a street." Audrey said.

Delia's eyes look very mad. "She is not her mother, and I would have expected you, of all people, to be above punishing children for the actions of their parents."

After all, if Aurora's parents hadn't directly insulted Maleficent by excluding her while inviting literally everyone else in the world, Mal's mother probably would have contented herself with ruling the Forbidden Mountain, inflicting the occasional curse on the goblins and people who irritated her, and playing tricks on the Good Fairies. True, Leah and Stefan may have had to deal with the Mistress of Evil for some other reason, but deliberately snubbing a fairy, Good or Evil, was practically asking for a curse!

Queen Leah's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying that what her mother did was our fault? How dare you!"

Delia felt her friends and Ben approach, flanking her protectively and ready to leap to her defence. "I'm saying that your daughter was lucky! Mal Mother couldn't touch her until her sixteenth birthday, and after the fairies intervened, the worst she faced was a long nap until her true love showed up! She may have been raised in a cottage, but at least she wasn't forced to grow up like us!"

Chad popped up behind Audrey, always willing to cause trouble for the Isle kids. "What did you expect, your Majesty? They're villains, just like their parents. All they'll ever be is evil."

Evie stepped forward, regal and proud, every inch the princess that Auradon insisted she wasn't as she gripped Mal's hand. "That's rich coming from you, Prince Bullies-And-Bribes-Other-People-To-Do-His-Homework! For the children of Heroes, a lot of you don't act nearly as Good as you like to pretend!"

"You know what, Chad? You're right, they're just rotten to the core. They were raised this way. You think you know everything about them, don't you?" Delia had spoken in a loud but calm voice.

Everyone could hear her and she intended to let them all know how prejudiced they were.

"I know enough." Chad smirked arrogantly.

"You don't know anything! You act like you're so much better than us when you're really the worst one here. I mean, Evie might have cheated on her science homework but that's because her mother raised her to think that using her brain was unattractive and the sure way to lose a man's attention. She was raised to believe that only her looks mattered, that getting a rich husband was the only goal of her life. Whenever she studied, she was punished. She only cheated because she was raised not to trust her brain. What's your excuse for getting girls to do your homework for you in exchange for some of your attention? Do your parents know that you use your inherited charm to get girl to do your homework for you? And what if they found out, which, let's face it, they just heard me, so they know now. What will they do? Scold you, maybe ground you a little and tell you just how disappointed they are? When their parents are disappointed in them, they don't eat for a week, they get beaten or locked up in a dark room without any company or anything to do but think about their actions and what they should have done differently." Delia declared, trying her best to keep an even voice.

"And how did I know that? Because Jay told everything on the Isle. Mrs. Potts alway say, "you can't judge someone by who their parents are" now can you?"

She could tell that she had everyone's attention, she could feel Ben's supportive hand around her hand and she knew that he was encouraging her to continue. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Cinderella and Prince Charming frowning and slowly walking toward their son.

"How dare you!" Chad exclaimed, getting ready to punch her when his father held him back.

"You'll listen to what she has to say, son. And then we'll talk about your behaviour and the punishment you deserve." Prince Charming declared, a strong hand on his son's shoulder. King Adam and Queen Belle looked at everyone disapprovingly.

"What is wrong with you all?" Queen Belle said. "Queen Belle, you don't…" Queen Leah started but Empress Marie cuts her off. "No buts, Queen Leah. We are supposed to be the heroes and now we're being just like our enemies!" Empress Marie yelled. "Wait a minute…" Chad said, getting up and coming towards to Queen Empress Marie but Delia stood in front of him. "Stay the hell away from her. You use your charm and handsomeness to use girl to do your homework for you and date them if they finished your work." Delia said. Chad's smug look had dropped into a scowl.

"We might have our defaults, but we're learning, trying to see things differently. What's your excuse?" Evie asked Chad and Audrey.

Mal now turned to Aurora's mother:

"You know, I'm really sorry for what my mother did to your daughter. It wasn't the best response but you need to admit that you had your faults too. You could have invited her to this christening. She'd have been a bit loud and obnoxious but she wouldn't have done anything as evil as cursing your entire kingdom. I heard once that Evil wasn't born, it's made. Maybe you should all think about that and try to keep in mind that our parent's faults are their own. We might have inherited their DNA, we didn't inherited their dark souls and their past actions. I have nothing to do with what my mother did to Aurora, so stop treating me like I'm the one who cursed her asleep." Mal said the last piece looking directly at Audrey, who couldn't meet her eyes and looked down while her grandmother looked pensive.

"As for my adopted older brother Ben, I'll just say this Audrey: you were really mean to me when we first met when we're little, you bully me, you tease me, you told me that I will never be a real princess because I wasn't born in a royal family but like I said, I had amnesia, I couldn't remember anything, who I was, or where did I come from. But as we got older, you're his girlfriend and you love. But if you really loved him, you wouldn't have jumped on Chad the second he broke up with you. Kind of makes me wonder who the real Gold digger is here. Where you with Ben because you loved him or because he was about to be crowned King and you liked the glory that provided you?" Delia asked Audrey who didn't answer, her silence telling more than her words could have.

"Oh Audrey..." Aurora sighted, shaking her head.

"And I don't have an inch of goodness because right now my dad has goodness in him, my mother has goodness in him and those four kids, including my boyfriend, has goodness in them, unlike you. My adopted family found me in the rushing flowing river when I was ten, they rush me to hospital and I lost all my memories. But they took me under their wing and treat me as their own like Ben. They give me all their love and support to me." Delia said.

"But only thing I have with me is this necklace and this music box I have!" Delia took out her music box and held her necklace and show it to everyone, unknown to her, Empress Marie, Valdimir, Sophie, and Valdimire look absolutely shock at the music box and the necklace she had. "Whatever I have this, I feel like it important to me. But every dream I had, I feel like I remember it but I can't!"

"I don't really see what the big difference is between you and us, some of you are nastier than we ever were but anyway... don't worry, the minute we're sent back to the Isle of the Lost for the next school break, you'll be done with us because if we survive going back there, they won't let us leave the dark wet cell they'll lock us in for the rest of our lives." Mal snapped, shocking everyone.

"If we survive? Because you actually think that our parents won't kill us for not even trying to get them that wand?" Jay exclaimed darkly.

"What do you mean?" The blue fairy asked, recovering quickly from everything they had just learned.

"When our parents learned that we'd come here, they immediately started plotting. They gave us a mission: steal your wand and get it back to them so they could escape." Carlos explained.

"We're actually happy here, and so we quickly stopped planning to try and get it, which, by the way, would be quite easy. We stopped planning because we grew to love this place and because we made friends and we didn't want our parents to destroy everything that was good and beautiful here. We protected all of you from our parents, and it's going to get us killed. You're welcome." Mal snapped before she turned around and left, crying.

"Who's rotten now? Some of you guys are so spoiled that you've become rotten without realizing it." Evie snapped at everyone before she, Jay and Carlos followed Mal.

"I'll be right there." Ben told his parents who nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if my friends is feeling well enough to have lunch with me. I chose to believe you'll all find the time to apologize to them before the end of the day." Delia declared.

Delia curtsied to her adopted parents and she turned to Audrey for a parting blow. "I'm sorry you need a prince to feel good about yourself, but there's no need to spread rumours or attempt to make their life miserable as revenge. Her mother would be proud of that attitude, but I'm not so sure about yours."

"Mom, I'm sorry for what happened back there with Chad and all." Delia said as she walk over to them. "Sweetie, don't worry. Chad and Audrey deserved what they got. You didn't allow anyone to talk about our family and your friends in the wrong way. Now, go find your boyfriend." Queen Belle said, kindly. She smiled as she ran off to find Jay as ran past by Valdimire, her parents, and Empress Marie.

"Son, what's this about you getting girls to do your homework for you?" Prince Charming asked Chad with a frown while Aurora, her husband and her mother took Audrey aside to question her behaviour and her feelings toward Ben and Chad.

"Oh, come on dad, you can't possibly believe what that horrible girl said!" Chad argued, doing his best to look sincere.

"Please! Just admit it already! You got Evie to do your science homework, telling her that once she did them, you'd have time to spend with her but instead you got with Audrey in front of her, knowing that it would hurt Evie! You always do that. Just be honest for once." Lonnie argued.

"I was there when he told Evie that if she did his homework, he'd date her." Doug added.

"You're just a bunch of traitors." Chad snapped.

"Unlike you, they're honest." Jane shook his head.

"Well, I think that, as a punishment, you'll stay in the library, on your own, until you've redone all the homework that have been assigned to you since the beginning of the school year. Once you're done, you'll write a letter of apology to every girl in school for using them, even the ones you haven't used. You'll apologize publicly to the female gender in general." Prince Charming declared before guiding his son toward the school's library, ignoring Chad's complains.

Delia eventually found them at a nearby picnic table not far from where Family Day was. "Hey guys." She said, her throat still being a little scratchy. "Hey, Delia." Mal and Evie said in unison. "You okay? Your throat has been scratchy?" Carlos asked. Jay looked at her in concern. "You've been crying?" Jay said, coming up to me. "It's fine. Audrey, just made stupid personal." She said. "What the hell did she do?" Jay asked. "But then, she...she mentioned that I will never find my real family and I will never find them." She said with tears pooling in her eyes. She just rested her head on Jay's shoulder as everyone was making their way back here where they were. Ben had found them.

Looking around him Ben could see that their words at touched them all.

"Hey, guys. How is everyone?" Ben asked. "If an inconsiderate idiot mentioned that you will never find your real parents, how would you react, Ben?" Delia asked, snapping at him. Ben just gave me an apologetic look. "Hey, listen, forget about it, okay? It was nothing. Forget about it, let it go." Ben said as he was getting behind Mal. "After the coronation, I promise that everything will be okay." Ben said as he was leaning down to Mal. "I have to go." Ben whispered in her ear as he was rubbing her shoulders. "I'll see you guys later." Ben said before he left.

"How long do you think that's going to last?" Audrey asked the other girl. "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." Audrey said. "Yeah, Ben's never gonna make a villain a queen." The other girl said as her, Audrey and Audrey's clique laughed obnoxiously.

Delia then heard Mal muttering. "Beware, forswear

Undo Audreys hair."

Mal recited, boredly as she did a finger motion. Audrey had screamed and when Audrey's clique moved away, slightly, Audreys perfect locks had turns back into the short bob. Lonnie checked her hair to see if it's still there. When Lonnie looked Delia, she looked at her with a look that said, 'it's fine'.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey asked, snobbily.

"A better person than you." Delia said, glaring at her.

"I didn't ask you, amnesia girl." Audrey said, smugly.

That's it.

She got out of Jay's grip and started to beat the holy hell out of Audrey with a few punch there and a few slap here. A few moments later, Jay had gotten her off of Audrey.

"Damn, that was hot." Jay whispered in her ear.

"Man that feel good," Delia smile at him as shake all her angry out as Evie handed her a water bottle to calm her down.

Audrey's clique got Audrey back up on her feet. She scowled at her and gave a smug look at Mal.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Mal asked, snarling, making Audrey's smug look drop, drastically. Mal was going through the pages of her spell book and everyone ran away. "I'll see you later." Delia whispered to Jay as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way up to Auradon.

 **And that was Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Today is Ben's Coronation.

It came quicker than expected.

Delia was wearing spaghetti straps v neck royal blue taffeta dress, a silver rhinestone shoes, diamond earrings, and her old necklace with said "Together In Auradon", and a diamond tiara on her hair. Her makeup was simple and her hair was in an updo. She'll admit, she very nervous for this coronation. She was in a carriage that was in front of Mal and Ben's carriage. Jay notices her nervousness and he had held her hand.

"Don't worry. You're already beautiful. Just sit there and show Auradon the real you." Jay said. "I know. I just can't think about what happened…" I was about to say but Jay cuts me off. "Don't let Chad and Audrey's words come to mind." Jay said. The crowd was cheering and she could hear the reporter, who was the fairest of them all, Snow White.

"Here comes Delia, looking really gorgeous and beautiful with her very handsome date, Jay! And right behind them is Ben!" She heard her exclaim.

When the carriage stopped in front of the castle, Jay got out first and he offered her a hand. Delia accepted and when she got to the ground, She looped her arm through his arm and they made our way to the castle and they were stopped by Belle and Adam. "Look, dad about the whole thing at Family Day…" Delia started. "Don't. It okay Delia, you did a right thing, standing up for your friends. And, I'm sorry about Chad's and Audrey's actions at Family Day." Adam said. "It's okay." Delia replied and Delia turned to Belle. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Every day, " Belle said. Delia smiled and they hugged. She turned to Jay. "Wish me luck." She said with a smile as Jay was escorted away. She entered the castle.

When She entered the castle, She could hear the choir singing and everyone gasp out and whispering how beautiful she and look like a real princess. As she was walking down, She could see, from the corner of her eye, Empress Marie with Sophie, Valdimir and their daughter Valdimire. Empress Marie seem to be tear up in happiness but Delia doesn't know why but she smile at them. She made it towards the end of the aisle. Belle and Adam came down and they all bowed at them. After Belle and Adam for some moments, Ben came down. They all bowed at Ben until he made it over by her. Ben was in front of Fairy Godmother and she puts the crown on his head. She was standing right next to him. Adam opened the case for Fairy Godmother. Belle handed Fairy Godmother the wand.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked. "I do solemnly swear." Ben replied. Fairy Godmother turned to me. "Do you solemnly swear to guide the king in the path of justice and mercy as long as he shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked me. "I do solemnly swear." Ben said.

"Then it is my honor and my will to bless our new king." Fairy Godmother said, but before she could raise the wand in the air, it was snatched. But who snatched had caught her by surprise for doing that.

It was Jane!

Jane snatched the wand from her own mother's hands.

The wand was giving out a bright light and it was unstable to handle. "Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother asked. "If you don't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane yelled. "BIPPITY! BOPPITY! BOO!" Jane screamed out. "Stop her!" Delia screamed out. Mal fights Jane for the wand. "Careful, Mal!" Belle yelled out. Mal grabs the wand and Jane now has a frightened expression.

Ben and Delia stood in front of Beast and Belle. "Mal, give us the wand." Delia said. "Delia, stand back." Jay said. "Don't do this please." Delia mouthed. Evie and Carlos came running through the doors. "Mal…" Ben started. "Ben, I said stand back!" Mal exclaimed. "I told you!" Audrey exclaimed. "Shut up!" Delia exclaimed as Mal pointed the wand at Audrey.

"Let's go." Carlos said. "Revenge time." Jay said with a little bit of hesitancy. "So, this is it? You really wanna do this?" Delia asked. "We have no choice, Delia. Our parents…" Mal started. "Your parents made their choice, now you make yours." Ben said. Jay looked at her and she looked back at him with a pleading look. "Please." She mouthed. Mal was pausing for a minute before speaking up.

"I think I wanna be good." Mal breathed out. "You are good, Mal." Delia said. "How do you know that?!" Mal asked. "Because we're listening to our hearts." Ben said. "I'm listening to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." Mal said, turning to Evie, Jay and Carlos. Evie turned to Jay first. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney, victory pizza with the team and Delia makes you happy." Mal said. Jay smiled and when he looked at her, her eyes were watering and she was smiling. Mal turns to Carlos. "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought." Mal said. Then she turned to Evie. "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Mal said before continuing. "I don't wanna take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I wanna go to school and be with Ben because Ben makes me really happy." Mal said as she turned to us and lifted up her hand to show the ring that Ben gave her. "Us making friends makes me really happy, not destroying things." Mal said. "I choose good, guys." Mal admitted as she stuck her fist in.

Delia went over by Mal and stuck her fist in as well. Mal smiled at her and Delia smiled back. Then, Jay's fist was next to her. "I choose good, too." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and Delia laid her head against his shoulder. "I choose good." Evie breathed out as she stuck her fist next to Mal's. Jay, Evie and Mal looked at Carlos. "So, just to be clear, do we have to worry about how really mad our parents are gonna be?" Carlos asked, making everyone laugh. "Because, they're gonna be really, really mad." Carlos said. "Your parents can't reach you." Ben said. "Alright, good." Carlos said as he stuck his fist in. Mal gestured Ben to come over and he did and stuck his fist in. Green smoke came into the castle and it revealed the Mistress Of All Evil herself…

Maleficent.

 **And that was Chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Jay had put Delia behind him as everyone was looking at The Mistress of All Evil. "I'M BAAACK!" Maleficent exclaimed. Mal is looking really irritated. "Go away, mother." Mal said, annoyed. Maleficent had chuckled. "She's funny. Here, wand me. Chop, chop." Maleficent ordered. "No!" Ben and Delia exclaimed in unison. Mal threw the wand towards Fairy Godmother. "Bippity Boppity…" Fairy Godmother started with the swish of her wand but was cut off by Maleficent.

"Boo." Maleficent said, mocking Fairy Godmother's voice and with the raise of her scepter, that was when everything stood still.

When Maleficent raised her scepter, everyone froze. Jay turned behind him and he had saw Delia who wa surprisingly unfrozen while the rest of Auradon was. She had this scared expression, yet Jay could tell that she was trying to be brave.

"Psych." Maleficent said with a laugh. "Hm. And another time and another time." Maleficent said, taking off Beast's glasses and placing them on his head a few moments later. Maleficent was singing something as she waltzed over to Fairy Godmother and stole her wand. "Oh. Oh no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." Maleficent said then she looked over at us.

"Where shall we begin? Oh, I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this." Maleficent said and with the flick of the wand, Ben's ring that was given to Mal was off of her finger. "Perfect fit!" Maleficent exclaimed. Mal looks so disheartened that it wasn't even funny. "Excuse me. The horns, the horns!" Maleficent said as she ducked under Fairy Godmother's arm. Then she made it over to Ben. "Falling in love is weak...and ridiculous." Maleficent said, messing up Ben's crown. Then, she spotted Delia who was also unfroze. "Oh, lookie who we have here. Looks like the son of Jafar and adopted daughter of them fell in love. Like I said, falling in love is so sad and pathetic." Maleficent drawled on.

Then, Delia necklace fly off of her neck and landed on her hand. "My necklace!"

After all that had happened, Mal had spoken up. "You don't know what I want." Mal spoke up. "Mom, have you ever asked me what I want? I'm not you." Mal started before Maleficent cuts in. "Well, obviously, I've had years, and years, and years in practicing being evil. You'll get there." Maleficent said. "No, I will not. And, I really wished you haven't gone bad yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous, or sad and pathetic. It's actually really amazing." Mal said.

Maleficent. Was. Now. Furious

"You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent exclaimed.

"And now I command

Wand in my hand"

Mal recited as the wand was now in her hand. It fucking worked! Maleficent tried the spell but it didn't work. "Maybe good is more powerful than evil." Carlos piped up. Maleficent cackled. "Please, you're killing me." Maleficent said before mimicking a dog's bark to scare Carlos. Carlos stepped aside and Dude jumped on Maleficent. "Oh! Breath! Breath! Get off me!" Maleficent exclaimed as she finally got Dude off of her.

Jay tried to take the scepter away from Maleficent and that obviously that didn't work. She leaned in closer and stroked his shoulder. "That little lady of yours should be lucky and Gaston would be jealous." Maleficent said as she flicked some magic that got me knocked off my feet. "Enough! You all. Will. Regret this!" Maleficent said as she transformed into a big ass dragon.

Maleficent breathed out fire and they all tried to not get roasted alive. "Come on! Run you guys, run!" Carlos yelled. No duh, that's what they all trying to do. Maleficent flew away from him and Delia. they ran back to where the thrones are and she appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was now yelling at them to run. Delia and Jay was running and when they made it back to Evie, Mal and Carlos, Evie made her magic mirror shine a bright light to distract Maleficent. Mal got Evie behind her.

"Leave my friends alone!" Mal exclaimed and Maleficent roared and shot a fireball and was going to hit Mal, but Delia quickly ran over to hit and shield her. It hit her and she collapsed on the ground.

"Delia!" Jay exclaimed as he rush over to her, drop to his knees and clutching her body.

"This is between you and me, mother." Mal said. Maleficent's eyes turned green and so did Mal's.

"The strength of evil is good as none

Than stand before four hearts as one."

Mal recited, but Maleficent wasn't backing down.

"The strength of evil is good as none

Than stand before four hearts as one."

"The strength of evil is good as none

Than stand before four hearts as one."

Mal recited again two more times. Mal and Maleficent are having their staring contest again. Then green smoke was around Maleficent and she was gone. Fairy Godmother was now unfrozen. They were all just commenting on what just happened. But they allowed Fairy Godmother to explain. "No, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty." Fairy Godmother explained as they saw Maleficent as some kind of reptile.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked as she kneeled down to look at her mom. "Forever is a long time. You learned to love, so would she." Fairy Godmother said. "I believe this belongs to you." Mal said, giving Fairy Godmother her wand back. "And, I believe this belongs to you." Fairy Godmother said, giving Mal her ring back. "You all have earned yourself an A in goodness class." Fairy Godmother said as she and Mal stood up. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed and everyone was unfrozen.

Ben lets out a very beastly roar. "Okay, okay, okay! We kind of got this all wrapped up here." Mal says. Ben, a little confused, sweeps Mal into a hug.

"Hey! Hello! Delia is conscious over here!" Jay yell as

he still clutching her body. They all look at Jay and they rush over them.

"What happen?" Fairy godmother ask. "Maleficent was going to shot Mal with a fireball but Delia ran in front of Mal and it hit her." Jay explained. "Do something!"

"I-I…" Fairy Godmother don't know what to do. "Perhaps a true love kiss will help?" Jay look at Delia as she like she's death.

"Delia, I never told you I fully loved you because I didn't fall in love with you because you're Ben sister but I love you because of your personality, your kindness and everything. And, Delia…I know what love feels like now," Jay says as he and Delia lip touch each other. But it didn't work. Jay try kiss her again but still didn't work.

"It not working!" Jay exclaimed. "Perhaps I could kiss her?" They all face forward to Empress Marie.

She came closer something constricting, yanking painful in her chest. It was enough to make her to kneel down and something wet dripping onto Delia's face-it took her a second to realise that the steady falling of water was tears that had been steadily falling.

Empress Marie reached out gently brushing the strand of her light brown hair that had fallen into Delia's eyes out of the way gently her hand burning at the feel of skin to skin contact. The numbness was beginning to wear off the pain choking in her throat, noise and sight blurring.

How, Marie didn't know but she managed to clear his throat to say the one thing that she could frame into words, the one thing that she knew to be the only thing she had never lied to Delia since then about, the one thing that Delilah knew beyond a shadow of a doubt to be true.

Heart silently shattering again and again and again she gently bent down to where Delias hair met skin, "I love…you…Delilah, please remember your dear old great grandmother." She managed to frame out in between the silent sobs that were shuddering throughout her whole body. Her thumb grazed skin for the briefest of seconds before her lips gently met Delia's forehead.

 _Delia Dream_

 _Delia woke up and saw that she's in the vestibule of the Winter Palace it seem to be abandons, Everything is all cover in dusts and spider webs, stuff was untouched and some look so elegant and beautiful that was cover in dust. And she was still wearing the dress she wore on Ben coronation. Delia crosses the floor to the stairs, looking back towards the entrance hearing a noise. Thinking that it was just the winter air, she climb the steps following. By then, Delia are on the second floor turning a corner till she head toward a large palace open door._

 _"Hello! Anybody home?" She called out._

 _From the looks of things, this palace truly was abandoned. But that doesn't mean that she couldn't explore this place for a while._

 _Delia then walked into a small banquet hall, she bends down to inspect half of a broken plate. The instant she touches it she sees a vision from her past, startling her for a moment. She soon walks toward a large vase, painted with dancing bears._

 _She then went to a vanity that was near a door and spotted a strangely familiar vase._

 _"Bowls, plates, hmm…" Delia said as she studied everything on the table._

 _"This place, it's like, like…" Delia whispered herself as she run her fingers along the object's smooth surface._

 _"Like a memory from a dream."_

 _It was then that Delia began to sing, her voices melt in perfect harmony._

 _Delia:_

 _Dancing bears,_

 _Painted wings,_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _*Delia wander to the top of a huge staircase, which leads down to the once grand ballroom. She stops at a large landing halfway down the steps.*_

 _Delia:_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Horses prance through a Silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully across my memories._

 _*Out of nowhere figures emerged out of the paintings, their appearance ghost-like. Delia then curtsied to a ghost couple and spun out onto the dance floor, singing even louder. Delia started dancing around the decrepit ballroom. The last picture to come alive was Tsar Dimitri and Tsarina Anastasia of the Romanovs. And her grandfather, grandmother, her three aunts, and her uncle.*_

 _Delia:_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _*Olga, Tatiana, and Maria came out onto the dance floor.*_

 _Delia:_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _*Her three aunts study her as one touch her hand and other look at her smiling one and other.*_

 _Delia:_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _*Maria put a necklace on Delia's neck*_

 _Delia:_

 _across my memories!_

 _*The three aunts then grabbed a partner and began to dance.*_

 _*She spun around and found herself in dress. she's wearing a long white opera gloves, a golden t-strap pumps with golden bow on the bottom, light brown hair with blue ribbon on the bottom of her four inch crown that match the color of her dress and dressed in a shades of pale pink and lavender dress. She then found herself in the arms of a very handsome young men._

 _Delia:_

 _Far away long ago..._

 _Glowing dim as an Ember_

 _*Suddenly, Dimitri, Anastasia, Nicholas, Alexandria,_ _Olga, Tatiana, Marie, and Alexi enter onto the floor and glide through the group toward Delia.*_

 _Delia:_

 _Things my heart_

 _Used to know_

 _Thinks it yearns to remember…_

 _*The man then spun her around before bowing to Dimitri and Anastasia, who had just walked onto the dance floor. They are is now facing Delia, as Dimitri extends his arms as if inviting her to dance with him._ He took Delia into one arm and his wife Anastasia into the other, twirling them around slowly.

 _Delia:_

 _And a song_

 _Someone sings…_

 _*Delia is released from them and embrace, as Anastasia kiss her on her right cheek and Dimitri kisses her on the forehead before slowly backing away as a shuddering wind flew through the ballroom as she began to remember. She remember she and Valdimire use to play together, prank her tutors and the staffs, her parents Dimitri and Anastasia, she climb the tree and refused to climb down, she love to paint and draw, she is interested of photography, her ten birthday, her great grandmother, the music box, the necklace, Rasputin, the Romanov curse, she and her great grandmother escape the palace, they went to the train station, she trip on a rock, tumble down the hill, and landed on the rushing flowing river and then to the swirling portal. She remember who she's, she is the crown princess and the future queen of Russia. Delilah Dmitrievna Romanov.*_

 _Delia:_

 _Once upon a December_

 _*Delia_ _finished the last line of the song and does a full curtsy_ _and bowing her heads low_ _to the her parents Dimitri and Anastasia. She remember her parents._ _Suddenly, there was a blinding white light filled palace ballroom. She shut his eyes as her dream end.*_

 _Delia Dream end_

And then, in the depth of her despair and misery and agony, fate decided to throw her a bone.

A shuddering wind flew through the church staggering her backwards with the force she turned around fingers still twisted in a death grip in Delia's hair to face Jay who too had silent tears dripping down his face standing there.

And then something moved under her hand.

Delia was moving under his hand.

She turned around nearly breaking his neck in doing so to see two pairs of chocolate brow eyes staring right back at her. Two eyes that she had never thought she would see look at her again.

"я тебя люблю слишком, I love you too" Delia said looking utterly happy "Great Grandmother" she said and something escaped Marie that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a cry. How many nights had she stayed awake wondering over the course of the many year whether or not if she was still alive and would ever be called that again?

"Wha…" she pulled back running a hand down Delia face checking for injuries before turning to face Valdimire who was walking over and grinning weakly through her damp face, "What happened?"

Valdimire grinned "True Love's Kiss can break any curse" she said as if quoting from memory what she had once been told "You broke the Romanov curse" she was clutching the bed in relief and when she spoke again her voice was full of wonder "You did it."

Pressing Delia closer to her, her eyes catching Valdimire's for the briefest of seconds Marie closed her eyes taking steadying gulps of air to control herself. "I love you Delilah" she repeated hugging Delia close again "I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you to great grandmother" Delia said as she hug her.

"She cannot be a lost princess! Just look at her! She isn't look like Princess Delilah Dmitrievna Romanov!" Audrey exclaimed. Empress Marie help got up on her feet as Delilah stare at her. "I am Princess Delilah Dmitrievna Romanov daughter of Tsar Dimitri and Tsaritsa Anastasia Romanov."

Audrey just huff as she spun around to face everyone. "This is ridiculous. The Princess died seven years ago! Everyone know that!"

"Did you have proof Delia? Because I don't see it, you're not a real princess, and you will never be." Chad walk up and stood beside to Audrey.

Valdimire pick Delia necklace on the floor as she give it to Delia, Delia thank her as she put her necklace on but even when she placed it on her neck, no one released their breath until the beautiful necklace glowed brightly.

Standing up on the podium, Ben, his parent, the rotten to the cores finally moved. They walked to get a better look at what was happening. In front of them, Delia spun around on the spot as the magic swirl around her as her coronation dress transformed into a beautiful dress from her dream. She is now wearing a long white opera gloves, a golden t-strap pumps with golden bow on the bottom, a white long socking, Mary Jane shoes, blue ribbon on the bottom of her four inch crown that match the color of her dress and dressed in a shades of pale pink and lavender dress.

"It's Princess Delilah Dimitrievna Romanov!" Lonnie exclaimed as Delilah look at herself as she turn to Ben, Ben smile at her as he kneels down to her, Mal also kneels down to her and row by row, every person in the church kneels down to her. Audrey and Chad family also kneels down to her except them as they standing there looking shock.

"Well, here your proof, I am a real princess and the lost princess of Russia, is there anything you like to say?" Delilah smirk at her as Audrey and Chad kneels down to her.

"Your majesty! Please forgive me for my cruelty to you back when we're young, I was just p-playing t-that all." Audrey said as she laugh nervously.

"And please forgive me for using you to do my homework!" Chad beg for forgiveness.

"Audrey, Chad, even thought you were both being mean to me, I forgives you." Delilah said, "but there will be some punishment for you two. That will be later during the party. I will speak with you two along with my adopted parents, Fairy Godmother, and my great grandmother." Delia said.

"Yeah, less talking and let's get this party started!" says Jay. Ben, Delilah, and the VKs cheer, ready to party.

They are partying at Auradon Prep and it is lots of fun. Delia have change her dress into her a short version of her blue dress, she see Jane all sad sitting a bench by herself. She walk over to her and sit next to her.

"Jane, why are you alone?" Delia ask. "You supposed to have fun!"

"My mom put me in a time-out," Jane answers grumpily.

And then Delia get up when she see Jay and Carlos coming. They talk a little and go to dance with her. And Delia grab Hay arm and dance with her as the Fireworks go off. She sing and dance with Jay. Everyone parties and cheers about setting it off. It was really a happy ending to this very interesting month. She having fun to the point that her adopted came up behind her.

"Delia, remember that you will talk to Audrey and Chad about their punishment? They're waiting in library, waiting for their punishment." King Adam whispered to her ear as Delia nodded okay as she excuse herself to Jay and told her that she will be back later.

 **And that was Chapter nine. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

They walk out of the party and then to the Auradon Prep. library, Delia enter through the door and saw Audrey and Chad sitting in the wooden chair, Fairy Godmother, their parents, and Empress Marie. She look at Audrey seeing that her eyes were so red, probably because she's crying.

"Delilah Dmitrievna Romanov, these two are waiting to receive their punishment," FG said as Delia look at them.

"Audrey, Chad, as your punishment for your cruelty toward the VKs and me, you will be sent to Ipatiev House in Russia. It where my mom family were kill in the execution." Delia said as she feel a her great grandmother hand on her as she calm down.

Chad rolled his eyes, not really bothered by the accusation. "Fine. How long are we staying on that place? A day or two?"

"I was going to make it a week," Delia informed as she clenched her fist to control her anger. "But now I'm going to make it one month since you aren't taking this seriously."

"A month!" Chad repeated in horror. "By ourself?!"

"The guards have volunteered to check up on you every other day." Delia informed her kindly (if that could be the only way to describe it). "The difference is you both will be staying on the Ipatiev House the whole time. I will have the teacher sent you all the homework that you have or have not learn yet as well of test, and quizzes. In continuance; you will do many chores in the Ipatiev House."

"And what chore did you have in mind Delia?" Cinderella asked.

"That's up to the maid, they will give them list of chores to do each days except on the weekends." Delia said.

"You are free to wander around the place and outside but the guard will follow you and watching you if you ever try to escape," Delia retorted a bit harshly. "They will tell me how you were each day. They will report back to me. If you have learned any respect in the month, you get to leave. If you learned none, then you'll be forced to stay even longer, and don't you ever thinking about trying to escape, if you do, then you will be staying there for the rest of the summer."

"I suggest you pack light tomorrow." Delia advised. "Probably seven outfits at the most. For starters, no electronics." Chad's eyes widened at her reveal. "Oh yeah; no phone, no tablet, and since they don't have televisions in there you will have to find something to do. And Audrey, No dresses or heals. You'll be doing a lot of walking and it's mostly chilly on the Ipatiev House if my mother recalled. Bring no more than ten dollars. Items are very cheap compared to Auradon because they are poor. The food isn't as good either, but you'll get used to it. You may even miss it when you come back to Auradon. If you want a good night sleep, bring one of your pillows because the Ipatiev House has hardly none. Only a few do that are old with my mom sisters blood on it."

"But what if we want to talk to our parents or friends?" Audrey question her.

"You will have to do old school fashion way, write a letter. And Chad, there's more punishment to you for school related. But I will have FG to do that." Delia said as Fairy Godmother step forward.

"So, for your actions that day, I am handing down the following punishments: you are suspended from the tourney team for the next three games."

"Three?" Chad shouted.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "One for each of the students you insulted."

"You can't take me off the team."

"Yes, she can young man. And if you don't lower your voice toward her, she'll make it all the games remaining in the season." Chad glared at her and looked like he was about to speak. "Please try me," Empress Marie told him sternly before he could. One look at her steeled expression and Chad backed down.

"But, I will be crown Tsaritsa of Russia soon, and on my coronation, I will give you two a day off of your punishment, I will send you a dresses, suit, and other to wear, but after my coronation, you will be directing sent back to Ipatiev House." Delia said.

The not-handsome-charming Prince groaned in frustration at the advice, but didn't ignore it. "When will we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at sunset," Delia answered before explaining, "That way you two will be able to go to school in the morning. But I will have the teacher directing sent you homework's that you have or haven't learned this yet. And a few school textbooks, history books, Math books, and English book to help you with your homework's." Delia took a breath and decided to take a seat.

"Is there anyway we can change your mind." Audrey wondered hopefully.

Delia sighed. "I'm afraid not." She gestured to the door. "You better get started. You'll leave for the Ipatiev House tomorrow at sunset."

In the far end of Russia, on a stormy night, hiding out in a foreboding clock tower, the young man prepare for one final attempt on the life on the crown princess Delilah Dmitrievna Romanov. And Rasputin the II or he like to call Ralph walks down the stairs excited for this night.

"Bartok! Get me a comb. Find some cologne. I want to look my best." Ralph command.

"That might take some work, sir." Barton replied.

"Then snap to it. We're going to a party." he said as he slams down a newspaper that reads, "Royal Party Planned, Royal Crown Princess Found".

Bartok then take a look at the newspaper. "A party in Russia? Here?"

"That's right." Ralph replied.

Bartok lands on the newspaper, so excited that he starts moving his hips to the music. "Ooh, I could teach you all the latest dance step. It starts with, like a whoo, and then you get really crazy with the hips, sir. It's fun."

But Ralph then ignored Bartok. "Soon the crown Princess Delilah shall return to the spotlight after such a lengthy absence."

"who cares?" Bartok said, being carefree.

"And then I'll kill her with a gun. Just like how the previous Romanov were kill in the cellar." He said as he stare at the gun.

"Right. And then we'll--" Barton then stops dancing. "Kill her?! Sir, what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where I will kill her." Ralph evilly laughs. "Crush her at the height of her glory." He then takes the newspaper and tears it to shreds. "I will make my father proud."

"And we're back to the crushing." Bartok sight. "Sir, I'm begging you. Please- Please forget the girl and get a life.

"Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok- Hers." Ralph cackles as thunder and lightning cracks along the sky, the rain pours heavily like tears.

 **And that was Chapter ten. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Things I almost remember". Well, here it's: the final chapter! Thank you so much to everybody. You've been a blessing. Thank you for your support and input. I enjoyed this story, though it was a bit on the dramatic side. Anyway I don't own them except my oc's and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all later bye!**

Meanwhile, in Marie's, the music box sits on her desk beside an unopened jewelry box. Marie sits on a sofa, a large simple wooden box is opened beside her. Delia, the crown princess Delilah herself, wearing her nightgown and sits on a hammock at her feet. She was looking at an informal photograph of her family, touching the faces slowly with her fingertips, tears welling up in her eyes. Marie gently takes the picture from behind her, stroking her hair.

"I remember now…how much I loved them." Delilah said as she rest her head on her great grandmother lap.

Marie, stroking her hair said. "They would not want us to live in the past- not now that we have found each other. Oh, look here." Marie takes out a water-colored drawing from the box. The drawings you gave me. Remember?

Delilah then takes the picture. "Yes. Vladimire made me so mad. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey. She was right." Delilah's voice bubbles with laughter, her grandmama joining in as they relive all those wonderful memories together.

"In your laughter once again, I hear Dimitri, your dear father.…"

Mid-sentence, Marie stands and leads Delilah to the jewel box, opening it gently. Displayed inside in rich velvet is a dazzling array of jewelry: A beautiful crown. The very sight of it makes Delilah gasp.

"But you have the beauty of your mother, Anastasia, empress of all Russia." Marie continue.

Marie takes the exquisite tiara from the box, placing it atop of Delilah's head, turning her so she can look towards the mirror. Wide-eyed, Delilah could now truly see that she not only looked like a Princess but it was all true… Before her was the image of the Tsaritsa herself.

With that same crown, the same wide-eyed expression, Delilah is now garbed in the most beautiful gown and band made fit for a princess, actually, it was a same dress that her mom Anastasia Romanov wore. Of course it was a marvelous dress, sewed really carefully. The pattern on the dress is made lace. The dress consists of 2 parts: the skirt and the bodice. Ornaments on the neck and wrist from the crystal. The blue sash. Her hair was tied in a bun.

Sophie, Vladimire, Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, and a seamstress step back, rapturous, making final adjustments for Delilah's equally exquisite gown. Delilah turns slightly, watching herself, touching the gown in wonder seeing that what was once a dream has now been brought to life as a reality.

Elsewhere, in Marie's bedroom, King Ben, and his parents stands before the Dowager Empress Marie, who stands behind an open valise filled with the reward money for the safe return of her long-lost Great Granddaughter, Delilah.

Ben, King Adam, and Queen Belle then bow/curtis at Marie. "You sent for us, Your Grace?" Ben ask.

Marie then presents the money. "Ten million dollars… As promised, with my gratitude."

"We accept your gratitude, Your Highness, but w-we don't want the money." Queen Belle said

Marie then smiles, yet a bit suspicious. "What do you want, then?"

"Unfortunately, nothing you can give." King Adam bow. "All we want was to see you and your great granddaughter Delilah happiness, that's our rewards."

"I want to say thank you for taking care my Delilah," Marie thank them all for taking care of her. "You're very welcome Empress Marie." Ben smile.

At a Grand Palace ballroom, couples in splendor waltz on the floor, while guests whisper excitedly about Delilah's appearance. And the people had every good reason to be excited for this event. For many of them were at the opening ball in St. Petersburg ten years ago. An ornate chair sits alone on an empty stage - But finally, it would soon be filled by the long-lost princess herself after all these years.

Delilah looks through the curtain at the dancing crowd, looking for Jay, knowing he's probably there in the crowd, somewhere. Marie has been watching Delilah during this time, knowing exactly what's on her mind,

"He's here Delilah. But I don't where he's at, probably with his friend." said Empress Marie.

"Oh, I know he's here, he -." Delia then realizes she's caught, tries to cover, badly. "Who's here, Great Grandmama?

"A remarkable young man who fall in love with you." Empress Marie replied.

"Oh! You mean Jay? Thank god he's still here, I'm kinda nervous."

Empress Marie then look through a curtain. "Look at them dance. You were born to this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want."

"Of course, of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you." And yet, even so, Marie knows that Delilah doesn't sound happy. She turns to Marie, and now her voice is filled with real warmth.

"Yes, you did find me, and you'll always have me. But is it enough?"

They embrace. For a moment, Marie just holds her warmly in her arms. There are tears in her eyes, for she knows she has to tell Delilah the truth, even if it means they would have to part ways one more time. She pulls away, looks at Delilah, and sighs.

"My darling- your adopted family didn't take the money.

Delia looks at her in shock. "They didn't?"

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again." Marie kisses Delilah on the forehead.

Delilah embraces her great grandmama again, resting her head on Marie's shoulder. Marie turns Delilah gently, pulling back the curtain to look out at the crowd.

Empress Marie then continued. "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."

Delilah began to think and she turning again. "Great Grandmama, can't you tell me…"

However, Marie is already gone. Delilah looks toward where the crowd awaits, she straightens her shoulders, pushes the curtain a little farther back - And yet, she almost hesitates to go out. And now she asks herself, 'Is this really what I want?' As she thinks, she suddenly hears Dude's hysterical barking. She turns to see him just disappearing through the terrace doors.

"Dude? Dude?"

Delilah hurries out to the Terrace. A shadow moves through the garden door, slithering into the darkness like the crafty Serpent of Eden. Dude barks in the distance, he edges her further out into the topiary garden. Towering hedges in the shape of horses, elephants, and giraffes surround him, as he slowly disappears in the hedge maze. Delilah appears in the doorway, with a worried look on her face. She could hear Dude's barks and is confused as to what's causing him to run out, maybe Dude saw a cat? She hitches up her gown and heads after him. As Delilah submerges herself deeper and deeper into the darkness, leaving the light and cheer of the party behind, the barking continues into the distance.

Meanwhile, back inside the Catherine palace, everyone were anxiously waiting to see the future Tsaritia emerge from the curtains. They have already seen the Dowager Empress come out, but now they had to wait and see if Delilah would soon arrive. But with this bit of a delay, they couldn't help but feel worried in-between their happiness.

"Where's Delilah?" Lonnie ask. "Shouldn't she have come out by now?

Jane then shrugs. "If Ben were here, he'd say she probably went to the bathroom or something."

At that moment, Ben suddenly appears, exhausted as if he had just ran a marathon. But even so, a worried expression hangs on his face.

"Speaking of which, here he is right now."

Mal then turns to Ben. "Ben! Where the heck have you run off to? You had me worried sick!

"Guys, I'm sorry, but we've got a serious problem. It's Delilah."

"Delilah? Where she is? What happened?" Evie ask.

"I don't know, but the guards are searching for her in the palace and outside the palace. But I think we should find her, who know what happen." Ben said as the group went to find Delilah separately.

The shadows move along the hedges, as Delilah's silhouette passes through a moonbeam. She is no longer worried, but she's definitely scared. For just one moment Dude's barking stopped and nothing but silence filled the whole area. Delilah is now lost in the topiary garden, completely alone and cut off. She senses a presence… And a bark! Delilah spins in circles, desperately trying to orient herself and… She sees Dude, barking at the bushes around him.

"Dude? Here, boy!" Delilah called out.

Dude keeps barking. Delilah whirls about to face…a topiary bush blocking her way out. She frowns: it wasn't there before.

Delilah then continued. "There you are."

Delilah s practically spinning - The Topiary Bushes are rearranged, casting long shadows across her face like groping fingers. She is trapped, boxed in even. Dude barks as the green creatures seem poised and ready to spring at her.

 _Delilah… Delilah…_

Delilah gulps as her eyes widen. She firmly grabs her gown and makes a run for it through a small opening. Dude follows, barking at all sides. Dude pushes through to come upon… The bridge just over the top of a river. The Topiary bushes had blocked her one other exit with it's thorns. The princess is no longer in the gardens.

 _Delilah_

Delilah turns to face…Rasputin the 2nd; a silhouette in the moonlight, hunched over, atrophied, holding a glowing reliquary. As he steps closer, he bows cynically and cruelly with one arm behind him.

"Your Imperial Highness. Look what ten years have done to us. You, a beautiful young flower. And my father…a rotting corpse."

"W-what?" Delilah whispered.

"Last seen at a party like this one."

"A curse…"

Ralph then ominously raises the reliquary. "Followed by a tragic night on the ice… Remember? My father? Rasputin?"

Ralph fires a stream of crackling water from the reliquary. It ices over the bridge and everything around it. The stone cherub faces twist horribly, they grow fangs, ears are pointed, they become devilish imps. Delia is thrown to the ground by the blast. She picks herself up. Now she remembers.

"Rasputin!

Ralph then imitating, mocking. "Rasputin!" He laughs. "Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around! And around and around and around and around!"

Ralph bursts out in laughter as he raises the reliquary. Delilah stands frozen in terror, unsure of what comes next as the smoke billows out. Minions take shape from the smoke, swarming towards Delilah like a pack of locusts. Thousands of these devilish fiends taunt her, poke her, tear her dress, and steal her crown, as they spin around and around in circles.

"Let go!" Delilah growled. "Stop, no! Get away!"

When the minions done turning the princess dress to rags they disappeared.

"I'm not afraid of you." Delia said angrily.

"I can fix that!" Ralph said as he took out a trigger.

"Do it! Do it and I will be with my parents and everyone else in that cellar in Yekaterinburg, all over again!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Now I can pull this trigger, and you will be gone! For the last time who are you!?"

"I AM! THE CROWN PRINCESS! DELILAH DMITRIEVNA ROMANOV!" Delilah yell very loudly.

"Say your prayers, Delilah! No one can save you!

"Wanna bet?"

Ralph spins to see Jay charging him, smashing him in the face with his fist. Ralph spins and the Reliquary shoots again from his coat, blasting the bridge. Delilah falls further downward as pieces of the bridge crumble. Jay leaps over the side after her.

"Jay!" Delilah said holding Jay hands. "Jay! If we live through this remind me to thank you." Delia said.

"You can thank me later." Jay stated.

"How enchanting, "together again" for the last TIME!" Ralph said fires his Reliquary as a swarm of minions blast Jay into the air, higher and higher and right onto the Pegasus statue. "You'll get a kick out of this!" He continue.

The Pegasus springs to life and majestically leaps off it's column with Jay on it.

"NO!" Delia screamed.

It bucks Jay off it's back and he land on the bridge.

The Pegasus attacks him, rearing and neighing.

"Jay!" Delia called out.

Ralph rushed to them.

"Watch Out!" Jay called out.

The Pegasus distracted him.

Ralph grabbed Delilah by the hand. "Dasvidaniya, your majesty."

He throws her down, sending her back over the edge.

"Hold on!" Jay called out.

Ralph laughs as Delilah looks side-ward to see another way up. Suddenly, Dude bites Ralph ankle! Ralph screeches! He turns back to see Delia gone and assumes she has fallen. He blasts the reliquary over the side for good measure.

Ralph raise his hands high in the air. "Yes!"

"NO! DELIA!"

Jay leap off the bridge after Delia, but the Pegasus charges from under the bridge. He grab onto its head and hang on in mid-air as it carries him aloft. Ralph Looks down to see nothing but a cloud of ice and smoke.

"Long live the Romanovs!" Ralph said as he chuckle evilly.

But then, Delilah steps through the smoke. "Right! I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Delia lunges at Ralph, butting his head-on. They fall to the ground and struggle to grasp the Reliquary, which rolls across the bridge. Ralph grabs Delilah and kicks her off, sending her tumbling backwards.

Rasputin raises the reliquary, aiming for a death blow to Anastasia. Just then, Dude leaps high in the air, gripping the Reliquary away from his grasp. Dude lands on the ground, trips and the reliquary falls right at Delia's foot, causing the artifact to crack. Ralph cowers as he can feel his power disappear. Delia hears a horse whinny and looks over to see Jay lying still, perhaps dead, beneath the crumbling horse. Now, Delilah was furious.

"This is for Jay!" Delia said as she stomps on the reliquary, further cracking it

"Give it back!" Ralph said as crawl to her.

"This is for my family!" She stomps harder.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Ralph said as he grips Delilah's dress.

"And this, this is for you!"

"No!"

"Do svidaniya!" Delilah gives a final stomp onto the reliquary, Ralph screams as she strikes it once more, as the relic is suddenly smashed into tiny bits.

KABOOM!

The Reliquary explodes, causing Delilah to leap back as a green light sprays into Ralph. Beginning with his fingers, they course into Ralph like an electric current, a beacon in the night, and a lighthouse attracting the denizens of hell, who arrive, wings beating him down… Enveloping him… Circling him as he screams.

Ralph's skin glows, shimmering in the blackness, until it starts to melt off him and leaving nothing but a rattling, screaming skeleton. The skeleton cracks, unhinges, the skull screaming. The bones fall apart and crumble to dust.

Everything was now quiet.

She hurries over to Jay, who lies there, still as death. Delilah gently strokes his hair.

"Ooh… Oh no… Jay…" Delilah said sadly as her tear drop into Jay. Then she heard Jay waking making them smile in relief. And Delia accidentally hit him.

"Jay! Oh!" She said and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…oh no, let go! Easy!" Jay groaned.

"Sorry!" Delia pologized.

jay picks himself up as Delia pulls back.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Jay said. "All men are babies!"

"How did you find me?" Delia said.

"I just heard your scream..."Jay stated.

Their lips are about to meet when Dude barked. They pull apart to see Dude with the crown in his mouth.

Jay takes it and hands it to Delia. "Oh... they're waiting for you."

Delia looks at him and then the crown.

At the Grand Palace, a hat box sits opened on a table. For a moment, Marie holds Delia's crown before she sets the crown next to it. Sophie cries tears of joy as the Dowager Empress, regal and wise, reads the note that came with it.

 _"Dear Great Grandma, wish me luck. We'll be together in Russia again soon. A bientot."_

Marie smiled and handed the letter to Queen Belle.

"They've eloped." Belle said in joy and holding a tissue. "Isn't it romantic."

Queen Belle showed the letter to everyone.

"It's a perfect ending isn't Marie?" Valdimire asked.

"No my dear, it's a perfect beginning." Marie corrected with a smile as she looked out in the window.

Later on, we heard a music from Anastasia Broadway finale song was playing.

Ensemble:

Far away,

Long ago,

Delia and Jay rode off on Delia scooter, both wearing helmets, Jay have his arms around Delia as Delia dress flowing into the winds. They rode through the road and on their left where the beach are.*

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know...

Delia and Jay got off the scooter as they park on the sidewalk where park are.*

Ensemble:

Once upon….

Jay and Delia look at the ocean sea where the stars above shine brightly as Delia head have her arms around Jay hand and her head resting on Jay shoulder. They both look at each other and slowly, finally, at the most pivotal moment of this enchanted evening, Delia and Jay kiss. The Romanov family's spirits watch the whole thing. Anastasia Romanov have tear in her eyes as she finally she her daughter happy, just how she and her husband Dimitri were. Their spirits slowly disappears and went back to heaven.*

Ensemble:

December!

 **THE END...**

...Oh! You think this is a end of the story didn't you? But don't worry, there is no just thing of happy ending, why you may ask? Because this story, wasn't over, this story, was just a beginning…..

 **Wow. I can hardly believe we've reached the conclusion of this story! It's been an exciting journey for me. A great big Thank you to everyone AGAIN for going down this journey with me. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic, I do have plan for Descendants 2 but having trouble with a plot.**

 **If you guys want to do a fanart base on this, I would love to see it and please tag me, my tumblr username is SuperWolfieStar.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think. Please stay tuned for that. I really hope you enjoyed this. I think it ended well. Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
